The New Crisis
by plasmadragoon
Summary: New characters. Zeig and Rose live. Dart and Rose are an item. And somebody is planning on destroying the world. Please R&R it.
1. Chapter 1: Snap finds Dart

Legal Notice: I don't own any of these characters   
other than the Multi-Dragoons. The rest are owned   
by Sony and   
Other respective companies that made the great   
game.  
Spoiler Alert: This fic contains major spoilers. It   
would be best if you have beaten the game before   
reading.  
  
  
The New Crisis   
  
All around Neet people were trying to repair   
the damage caused by the Black Monster twenty   
six years ago. Everyone had a job except the kids   
that happily ran wild around the town. It was a   
scene that made any viewer feel the warmth and   
friendliness of this small village.   
A young man working on the tallest building,   
the Feld Mansion, knocks over a large log by   
accident. The log hurdles down towards a small boy   
picking daisies. A worker looks up into the sun and   
sees the log. He yells for the boy to move, but the   
boy continues to blindly pick the daisies that fill   
the street.  
As the village looks on in dread, everyone to   
shocked to help the poor boy, a flash of orange   
appears out of nowhere and rams the log. It is   
knocked over to the material bin for the   
construction of the new church. As the orange blur   
lands it slows so that everybody can see that it is   
in reality a male teenager.  
The teen lands in front of the boy and picks a   
few daisies. He gives the daisies to the kid as the   
boy smiles brightly. Then he turns around and   
everyone can get the details of how he looks. He   
looks about 19 and wears bright decorative orange   
armor with a red and orange jewel and the middle.   
He also wears red gauntlets and black jeans with   
red knee pads and brown boots.   
He is carrying two swords. One on his side and   
one on his back. They don't match. The one to the   
side is plain looking like it was homemade, but the   
one on his back was very expensive looking with a   
red ruby handle and a beautiful gold hand guard   
with a hard black leather sheath.  
As his platinum hair blows wildly in the wind,   
another young man probably in his early twenties   
walks up. He is wearing red armor with red elbow   
brackets and gauntlets on his left arm but only a   
brown glove on his right hand. He has light blonde   
hair and wears a red headband. Dust covers his   
boots and black jeans. His hand waits by his sword   
that calmly rests on his left hip. He speaks.  
  
?????: Hi I'm Dart Feld.  
  
He offers his hand but the teen just stands   
there. He puts his hand down and speaks again.  
  
Dart: That was some nice skills you used to save   
little Usda there. Thanks.  
  
The teen speaks up finally breaking his   
silence.  
  
Teen: Dart, Why are you running away from the calls   
of your spirit?  
  
Dart is stunned. Lately he had felt as if he   
should be doing something elsewhere, but he always   
pushed it aside.   
  
Dart: Excuse me?  
  
Dart's hand moved closer to his sword as he   
waited for the teen's response.  
  
Teen: Don't you think we should talk in a less   
crowded location?  
  
Dart: Yes I think we should.  
  
The two walked off into a grassy plain at the   
edge of town.  
  
Dart: Mind telling me how you knew I had been   
feeling strange lately?  
  
Teen: I am Snap Orphan, and I am a Dragoon like   
you.   
***********************************************  
******************  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
Got you wondering now don't I.  
  
Please send me feedback.   
(Maxsnapdragoon@yahoo.com or   
plasmadraggon@yahoo.com)  



	2. Chapter 2 : Rose and Zeig live

  
Dart: How could you be a dragoon? I know all seven of them they are my friends.  
  
Snap: Who told you that there are only seven dragoons?  
  
Dart: There are more dragoons then us seven?  
  
Snap: Yeah! Every living Dragon has a dragoon spirit.  
  
Dart: I know that, but all dragons are dead.  
  
Snap:WERE dead but the explosion in the divine tree somehow brought all dragons back to life and as good as new.  
  
Dart: Even the divine dragon?  
  
Snap:It was never really fully killed.  
  
Dart: But I watched it die in front of my own eyes..  
  
Snap: No you saw one of its seven lives dissapear.  
  
Dart:Seven lives?  
  
Snap:Yeah the divine dragon has seven wings,seven eyes and, seven lives.  
  
Dart:WOW!!  
  
Snap:I thought you would know all of this. I mean you are a DRAGOON!  
  
Dart:I only know what rose told me.  
  
Snap:Speaking of which where is she?  
  
Dart:she died eight years ago.  
  
Snap:YOU IDIOT. YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU LET THEM STAY IN THIER DOMES FOR EIGHT YEARS!!!!  
  
Dart cowers a little before speaking again.  
  
Dart: Dome? What dome?  
  
Snap: Follow Me.  
  
Snap crossed his arms infront of his chest and the jewel on his armor began to glow. He spreads his arms as a image of the sun appears behind him. Fire wraps around his body. Armor begins to form. First his chest, the fire hardens into a orange breastplate with a dragon's head in the middle with one red eye. In the dagon's mouth another jewel appears this one orange. Next his arms. As the fire swirls over them it begins to show his arm protectors. The same happens with the legs. A huge canon appears to the side and four wings form on his back. Then a large double bladed lance(like Albert's but silver) flies down to land in front of him. He pulls it from the ground and divides it into double swords.  
  
Snap:(sarcasticly)How do I look?  
  
Dart: (Shocked)You look just like the Divine Dragoon but orange and red. And minus the canon.  
  
Snap does look a lot like the Divine Dragoon armor but instead the potruding gem he has a dragon head slightly potruding from the breastplate. Also he is red with orange flame designs covering his arms up to the elbow. And the same flames from his boots to his kneeplates.  
He drops his left sword to the ground and thrusts his arm into the canon at his side. Then he mimics Dart's pose at the end of the Divine transformation.  
  
Snap:What about now?  
  
Dart: Hey no fair you can take your canon off. My arm fells so hot in mine.  
  
Snap:Hurry up transform so we can get going.  
  
Dart: Where??  
  
Snap:To see your father and Rose. You have left them in the dome for eight years.  
  
Dart:WHAT DOME?  
  
Snap:Transform and I'll show you.  
  
Dart steps into the middle of the plain and transforms into the Divine Dragoon Armor.  
  
Dart:Ok I'm ready.  
  
Snap:GOOD.  
  
Snap Flies away quickly leaving Dart there alone.  
  
Dart:SNAP!! I forgot how to fly.It's been eight years.  
  
Snap appears again with his hand to his head in disbelief.  
  
Snap: OK just think "flight".  
  
Dart:OK  
  
Dart concentrated hard and lifted off the ground and into the air with Snap. Then they both flew off at top speed. Dart had usually been the fastest out of his old team but Snap was with him the whole way. They were neck and neck until Snap finally stopped. Dart flew past him still looking at him. Then Dart felt a sudden jolt to his head. He fell down and landed face first in sand.  
He turns over to see what had hit him. when he found the answer he cursed himself out for not paying attention to the pine tree in front of him.  
Snap appears in a burst of blue light without his armor. He points at Dart and begins to laugh so hard his face turns blue.  
  
Dart:Oh go jump in Tiberoa Sea.  
  
Dart gets up and looks to Snap.  
  
Dart:So where is the thing you wanted to show me.  
  
Snap:(Becoming Serious faster than Rose could ever dream of.)Over there, on the coast.  
  
Dart:Ok then let's go.  
  
They walk to the beach of the small island where two domes lay beneath a tree. Snap walks to the dark blue dome and gestures for Dart to get near the red one. Dart does so. Snap puts his hands on his armor on both sides of the jewel. Dart understands and returns to normal and points the divine dragoon spirit at the red dome.  
The domes begin glowing and resonate with the two. All of a sudden the Domes explode. And in their place are two small ponds of red water and dark blue water. dart looks at Snap and turns around.  
  
Dart:(sarcasticly)HAHAHAHAHA you had your fun man let's go.  
  
Then a familiar voice shoots up from the red pond.  
  
Voice: And Leave your father here in a freezing cold red pond.  
  
Dart turns to the pond.  
  
Dart:Father? Is that you Father?  
  
Voice: Yes now help me out here of here Dart. It's freezing.  
  
Dart: Yes Father.  
  
Dart reaches into the pond and moves his hands around. After a while Dart feels a cold hand grab his. He pulls the hand up and Zieg Feld emerges from the red pond. Dart hugs his father tightly.  
Snap, not wanting to ruin the father and son moment reaches into the dark blue pool and immediately a cold hand finds his. He pulls a female out of the water and sets her down on the sandy beach. The Female is Rose.  
**********************************************************  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Hey what do y'all think of my way of bringing back Rose and Zeig.  
I used the domes that appear after the credits.  
  
Oh by the way, if you have an original character you would like to see in this story email me their:  
Name  
Three Colors for the armor  
Bit of background  
Race(I made a new one myself called a HuWing. This is a mix of a Human and a Wingly.)  
Description of armor.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it.  
  



	3. Chapter 3: Snap SNAPPS

Rose raises her short sword at Dart and scowls.  
  
Rose: You Jerk!! You let us freeze our ass off for eight years just because you didn't want to transform.   
  
Rose began to run after Dart but stopped quickly finding out that she was much colder when she ran. Seeing how she was frezzing Snap transformed and used Plasma heat to dry her off and warm her up.  
  
Rose:Thanks, Snap.  
  
Snap: Nothing to it.  
  
Rose leans over and gently kisses Snap on the cheek.  
  
Rose:But still, thank you.  
  
Snap:(Flirting)For that kiss I would stay in that pond for eight years.  
  
Rose pushes him over and he topples into the pool.  
  
Snap:oh this is COLD.  
  
Snap jumps out and shivers.  
  
Dart: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Zeig: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Snap:(threat-like)Stop laughing or I'll barbecue both of youse.  
  
Zeig: OH RRRRREEEEEAAAAAALLLLLLLYYYYYYY.  
  
Dart: I think he is trying to threaten us father.  
  
Zeig stands up and morphs into the red-eye dragoon. He rushes at Snap. Snap morphs into the plasma dragoon, and blocks Zeig's sword. They continue this mock battle for sometime before the terrible event occurs.   
When Zeig's sword accidentaly scratched Snap, he snapped. Snap dropped his swords and hurdled himself at Zeig. Zeig was caught off guard and lost his sword. Snap kept flying holding Zeig in front of him until he hit the same tree that Dart had hit earlier. On the ground Snap climbed on top of Zeig and started to punch him in the face.  
Finally Rose and Dart make it to the scene and try thier best to get Snap off Zeig. They are unsucessful.  
  
Rose : Screw this!!  
  
Rose transforms into the dark dragoon.  
  
Rose:Morph Dart or Snap is gonna kill your father.  
  
Dart did so and they both pulled Snap off of Zeig. Looking at Zeig, Snap shakes his head then he realizes he had done it again.He had SNAPPED.  
Snap was orphaned after birth. At first the nursry called him #462 but when one of the other children who had been adopted teased him about not having a home he went into a extremely violent fit and almost killed the kid with his bare hands.His very young bare hands.  
Snap finally came back into reality. He saw Dart looking down at his father and crying.  
He knew he had just lost another friend. He jumped up and ran and when he came to the water he transformed and flew away.  
Back at the tree. Dart and Zeig were building a fire when Rose returns from the woods.  
  
Dart: Any sign of him?  
  
Rose:(sadly)No.  
  
Zeig:Man, that kid has a fist.  
  
Rose: I think I need to tell you why Snap is called Snap. He has a seriously bad temper that does not activate unless he is under stress.  
  
Dart:So that's why he attacked father.  
  
Zeig:Yeah but hey if I couldn't handle a fist like that I should not be a dragoon.  
  
Rose:(Joking)Yeah I guess you should give Dart back the red eye dragoon spirit.  
  
Snap reappeared by them, A lone tear tings his eye.   
  
Snap:Sorry, Zeig. I could not control it.  
  
Zeig: That's ok man we all get a little angry sometime.  
  
Snap smiles as he knows he's been forgiven.  
  
*******************************************************  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
Every character must have one flaw and this was Snap's  
  
Please send feedback. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  



	4. Chapter 4: Boys will be Boys

Four lights fly from the island and head for Neet. Snap and Dart are racing again while Zeig and Rose just relax and fly calmly. Snap is in front of Dart by about two feet ,but Dart is catching up very quickly.   
  
Snap:I guess it is all coming back to ya heh, Dart.  
  
Dart:Yeah and it feels great. I now remember how I felt the first time I transformed into the red-eye dragoon.  
  
Snap:Good. Now it is time for me to activate my secret weapon.  
  
Two blue Wingly wings erupt from the Plasma Dragoon. And as a result Snap leaves all the others in his jet wash.  
  
Dart:(to Rose)He's a Wingly?  
  
Rose:Half Wingly, half Human. Called a HuWing.  
  
Dart:(Amazed)WOW!!  
  
Rose:There are only two HuWings in existence and they are seen as the outcasts of all civilizations. So make sure you become good friends with him. You might be one of the only True friends he has had in his 1900 year life.  
  
Dart:(amazed again)1900 years!!  
  
Rose:Yeah. That's how he knows me so well. And how he knows a lot about dragons.  
  
Dart:Cool!!  
  
As Dart, Zeig ,and Rose arrive in Neet, Snap is sitting on the ground asleep. When they land he snaps awake and looks at the sky.  
  
Snap:Took you long enough.  
  
Dart:Yeah, well we can't fly at the speed of light like you.  
  
Snap:I guess we should get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us.  
  
Dart:What journey?  
  
Snap:We have to reunite all draggons.  
  
Dart:Why??  
  
Sanp:Because if we don't HE will finish what Melbu Frahma began.  
  
Dart:Who's HE  
  
Snap:Don't know, but he is one mean dude.  
  
Dart:Meaner than Melbu!!  
  
Snap:Oh YEAH. A lot meaner.  
  
Dart:And what is he trying to do we already destroyed the moon that never sets and the Virage Embryo's soul.  
  
Snap:I know but there are other way to destroy the world. Like the Forbidden Dragoon.  
  
Dart:The Forbidden Dragoon??  
  
Snap:Yeah. I don't know much about it but it is said it has the power to destroy a whole star system so I think one little world should be no problem to it.  
  
Dart:So where is this Dragoon Spirit??  
  
Snap:In the Land of Dragons.  
  
Dart:Land of Dragons??  
  
Snap:Yeah. Geez Dart you really should listen to what your dragoon spirit tells ya. The Land Of Dragons is a world parralel to this one. It is believed that dragons came thru a portal to that land instead of coming from the Divine Tree.  
  
Dart:A portal between the two?  
  
Snap: Yeah, but no one knows where such a portal is at so no human or wingly has ever been to the Land of Dragons.  
  
Rose: But it is said that Soa created a Map to the portal and divided it amongst the four continents of Endiness.  
  
Snap:Right! And I believe He is going to go after them peices soon.  
  
Dart:How about we call He Evil for now until we learn who he really is?  
  
Snap:Ok. I believe Evil will be going after that map soon.  
  
Dart:Well I have enough room at my house for all of you to sleep.  
  
Snap:Well, Thank you Dart.  
  
Rose: Yes, we really apreciate it.  
  
Zeig:What about Shana?  
  
Dart:I really wish you would not mention that name.  
  
Zeig:I see. I'm sorry son.  
  
Dart:Oh....No we haven't been getting along lately but she hasn't left. YET.  
  
Snap:Sounds like you want her to leave.  
  
Dart:I do. Oh I would love it if she went back to Seles.  
  
Snap:(To Rose)I thought they really loved each other?  
  
Rose:Me too.  
  
Zeig:What happened between you two, son?  
  
Dart:We just aren't really as close as we thought. That's all.  
  
Snap:Hmmm...I see.  
  
Dart:Well anyway the place is over here.  
  
Dart leads the three to the tall building where the worker had dropped the log.  
  
Dart:(Embarrassed)It isn't completely done yet ,but they have got the first three stories finished.  
  
Snap:(Looking up)HOW BIG IS IT SUPPOSED TO BE. This thing is as big as the Twin Castle in Fletz.  
  
Snap was exagerating, but not by much. It really was as big as the castle in Bale already.  
  
Dart:(Proudly)It will be five stories high when it is done.  
  
Zeig:What did you do to pay for such a place??  
  
Dart:I saved the world plus Albert would not let me live in anyting under the mass of his castle.  
  
Snap: The King of Serdio payed to have your house built!!!  
Dart: He pay'd some and I payed for the rest. We made quite a bit of money defarting monsters and finding treasure during our journey and when we split up we also divided the money evenly. Of course some part of this should have been Rose's.  
  
Rose: That's Ok. I don't need money.  
  
Snap: I never imagined any girl in the world would say that.  
  
The front door opened and a beautiful brown haired young woman stepped out. When she looked at the crowd her eyes went wide.  
  
Girl:Rose!!!Zeig!!! I must be dreaming.  
  
Then she saw Snap.  
  
Girl: But I would not dream about him because I don't know him.  
  
Rose: It's not a dream Shana.  
  
Shana went wide-eyed again and ran up to Rose giving her a tight hug. A very tight hug.  
  
Rose:(Out of Breath)We..ll it is g..ood. to see you to b..ut you're cut..tng o..ff my cir..culation.  
  
Shana gasps and lets go.  
  
Shana: Oh I'm soo sorry. It is just i never thought I would see you again. Hello Zeig.  
  
Zeig:All I get is a hello. Shana come over here and give me a hug.  
  
Shana did so but not so tight.  
  
Zeig: My you have grown Shana.  
  
Dart: Shana, This is Snap. Snap,Shana.  
  
Snap walks to her and takes her hand. He holds it up and kisses it. Shana just blushes.  
  
Snap:The pleasure is all mine.  
  
He releases her hand and bows.  
  
Dart:Ohh you're nothing but a big flirt, man.  
  
Shana:(Angry) At least he has taste when it comes to girls.  
  
Dart: He doesn't like you he did almost the same thing with Rose earlier.  
  
Shana looks at Rose. Rose Nodds. Shana slaps Snap and runs back im the house. Slamming the door.  
  
Snap:OW.   
  
Dart: I know how it feels, man. Anyway come inside.  
  
Dart leads them in the house and shuts the door. The place looks like a castle on the inside too.  
  
Snap:WOW!! Man, you live like a king.  
  
Dart:Only if Shoving Shana would leave. Then I would be living like a king.  
  
In the dining room a loud crash is heard.  
  
Shana: I heard that, Jerk.  
  
Dart: GOOD.  
  
Snap:(whispering to Rose)Are you sure it is safe to stay here.  
  
Rose:(gigling)I was begining to ask te same question.  
  
They both laugh. Zeig and Dart turn around to see why they are laughing.  
  
Zeig:What is so funny.  
  
Rose: Nothing.(Becomes serious) Dart, Which room is mine?  
  
Dart: All the extra rooms are on the third floor.  
  
Snap:(making his way up the stairs and yawning)Well I'll see you in the morning Dart.  
  
Snap walks up the second flight of stairs and into one of the ten guest rooms.  
  
Zeig: Same here.  
  
Rose: Me too.  
  
Dart:Ok. Good night.  
  
Everybody goes to their own bedroom and quickly fall asleep.  
The next morning, Dart gets up and goes outside to practice with his sword as he does every morning. But as soon as he steps off the porch he hears light karate yells and runs to find out who is in trouble. But when he gets to the forest behind his house he finds out that Snap is already up and doing what Dart usually does. He was practicing with his two swords. This made Dart wonder about something. So he walks over and watches Snap from behind a tree.  
  
Dart: Why do you use two swords that don't match??  
  
Snap:One is very special to me and the other is just strong.  
  
Dart: How is the red one special??  
  
Snap: It's not. It's the one that is just strong. The blue katana is the special one.  
  
Dart: Why??  
  
Snap: It was a gift from my father before he died.  
  
Dart: I thought you were an orphan.  
  
Snap: I was but when I got old enough I left to find my real father.  
  
Dart: Oh.  
  
Snap looks a ways in front of him at a tree with a lt of sword marks on it.  
  
Snap: That your practice tree?  
  
Dart:(Looking at the tree)Yeah.  
  
Snap: Mind if I cut it down?  
  
Dart:No.  
  
Snap closes his eyes and begins to hum. As he hums the blade of his sword begins to glow. When it gets so bright that Dart has to shiels his eyes, He opens his eyes and swings the sword. A copy of the blade made from light jumps off the blade and travels to the tree. When it smashes into the tree the tree just explodes.  
  
Dart:(Shocked)WOW!!! What was that.  
  
Snap: A move my father taught me before he died. It can explode anything but I can't use it in battle because of the charge time.  
  
Dart:COOL!!   
Snap: Want to practice with me??  
  
Dart:(unsheathing his sword "Claymore")Sure.  
  
Snap:Ok I'll put down one of my swords. To make it even.  
  
Zeig:(from behind a tree) No use one sword against Dart and one against me at the same time.  
  
Dart: Dad he might be good but so are we.  
  
Zeig: I think he can do it.  
  
Snap: OK   
  
Zeig: Dart, do you have a sword I can use?  
  
Dart: Yeah, dad.  
  
Dart runs back to the house. In the kitchen Rose and Shana are making breakfast.  
Rose sees Dart and smiles.  
  
Rose: Hey, Dart.   
  
Dart(Stopping in the middle of the hall)What?  
  
Rose: Come here a minute, honey.  
  
Dart:(thinking)Honey??  
  
Dart: One minute I have to get a sword for dad.  
  
Dart walks to the sword room on the second floor and examines a regular brown sword. He picks it up and swings it around a few times before laying it back.  
  
Dart: No too short.  
  
He picks up sword after sword and lays them down after finding some defect in them. Finally he finds the one. It is perfect size and shape for his dad. It is called "The SunSlash" and it causes fire elemental damage to its target plus gives the weilder 38% protection from fire element attacks. He puts it in a sheath and goes back down stairs and into the kitchen.  
Rose looks directly at him as he walks in. She smiles devilishly.  
  
Dart:What did you want me for, Rose.  
  
Rose: Well, Shana and I have come up with a idea for tonight.  
Dart:(gulping)What kind of idea?  
  
Rose: Shana told me the are having a bit of a party tonight to celebrate the completion of the new pub. We also thought that you might.......  
  
Dart: Might what?  
  
Rose: Take me as your date and talk Snap into taking Shana.  
  
Dart:WHAT?  
  
Shana: Well..  
  
Dart: Shana, Are you Ok with me being with Rose?  
  
Shana: Dart, you said it last night , we are finished.  
  
Dart: Ok I'll take you Rose, but I don't know about Snap. What about dad?  
  
Shana: We will fix him up with somebody we know.  
  
Dart: umm OK.  
  
Dart left the house and went back to the spot where Zeig and Snap were waiting.   
  
Snap: What took you so long?  
  
Snap and Zeig had their swords locked. While they were waiting they had decided to go ahead and practice a little bit using Snap's two swords.  
  
Dart: I need to talk to the two of you first.  
  
They parted swords and Zeig handed Snap back the ruby handled one.  
  
Zeig: What is it you wish to talk to us about?  
  
Dart: Snap, Shana wants to know if you will take her to the party tonight at the new pub?  
and dad, I am taking Rose.  
  
Zeig: I knew you two would come together if anything ever happened with Shana.  
Me and Rose are just good friends now, nothing more.  
  
Snap: I'll take Shana, but she better not want any kind of commitment.  
  
Dart: She doesn't.  
  
Zeig: So let's FFIIIGGGHHHTTT.  
  
Dart gives the SunSlash to his father ,and the fight begins. Dart tries to use moon strike but gets counterattacked on the third hit. Zeig jumps high above Snap and raises his sword over his head. As he comes down he slahes down, but he hits a invisible barrier and is thrown against a nearby tree. the tree breaks as he hits it. Dart meanwhile is also having no luck. He has tried every combo he has and all of them are blocked. Zeig Stands up and charges at Snap while Snap is concentrating both swords on Dart. He gets through and places his sword on Snap's neck.  
  
Zeig:Ha game over  
  
Then a voice shouts from behind them.  
  
Voice:Why you hurt tree what has it done to you.  
  
Zeig turns around to see SNAP resting on a tree limb. He turns around and looks at his sword and the log it is hitting.  
  
Zeig: What the?? That is a Ninja skill?  
  
Snap: Yep. It is the only one I know.  
  
Dart: You have got to teach me that someday  
  
Zeig: Yeah,me too.  
  
Snap: Ok someday but now we have a party to get ready for.  
  
Snap drops from his place on the tree and walks over to the to guys.  
  
Snap:Well you almost got me.  
  
Zeig:Told you he was good enough to take on both of us.  
  
Snap: If both of you had really been trying you would have got me.  
  
Dart: Anyway, let's get ready for the party.  
  
Snap:OK Should we wear our armor?  
  
Dart: Yeah, it is in a bar. There might be a bar fight if we are lucky.  
  
The three of them returned to the house where Rose and Shana were putting on make-up.  
  
Dart:(Whispering to Zeig and Snap)WOW!! Rose is actually doing something girlish.  
  
Zeig:(Whispering)Yeah. I guess they are right when they say there is a first time for everything.  
  
Snap:(Whispering)She looks incredible without it, so imagine her with it.  
  
They do so.Dart pictures her wearing a dark blue dress that almost touches the floor. Her hair put up and wearing a Diamond necklace.  
  
Dart: WOW!!  
  
Snap:(whispering)Would you come out of LaLa land?  
  
Dart:(comes back to reality)We better wash up.(looks down at himself)We are pretty filthy.  
  
Snap:Yeah, I agree. That practice was very messy.  
  
Dart:There are five bathrooms on the second floor.  
  
Zeig:Good, Let's go clean up.  
  
***************************************  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
As you can see I have started to make my chapters longer. To cut down on the # of chapters.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it  
  
Please review.  
  



	5. Chapter 5: The Party

After all the guys get through showering and dress in semi-non battle gear. they all walk down stairs. Snap is wearing his usual armor and other attire minus the red ruby sword. He still has the blue katana at his side.  
Dart came down wearing a red button up shirt with a dragon on it. He wore no armor and carried only a small dagger.  
Zeig came down last wearing a full tuxedo with red cumberbund.  
  
Dart:Wow!! Dad you look great.  
  
Zeig: Thank you son.  
  
They stood in the hall waiting for the girls.  
  
Snap: Man they were getting ready when we washed up three hours ago.  
  
Dart: I think it will be worth the wait.  
  
Zeig: I wonder who they fixed me up with.  
  
Dart: I don't know. It may be that Lizzie girl over towards the edge of town.  
  
Zeig: Does she look good.  
  
Dart: If I weren't taking Rose, I would take her anyday.  
  
Snap:But would she take you.  
  
Dart:(Hitting Snap in the arm)I never asked ,but I think she would.  
  
Snap:(Sitting on the third stair)Well I wonder what kind of drinks they will have at this party.  
  
Dart: Dude, it is at a pub what do you think they are gonna serve.  
  
Snap:I know that, but they could have the good expensive stuff, or the cheap crappy stuff.  
  
Zeig: I hope they have brandy.  
  
Snap:(excited)Me too.  
  
Dart:Snap, how much can you drink?  
  
Snap:I don't know I never really wanted to get wasted before. I always drink only a little so I don't get a hangover and I can fight the next day.  
  
Dart: I hope Gryji is there. We never got to finish the last time we arm wrestled.  
Snap: Let me see that dagger you're carrying.  
  
Dart: Ok   
  
Dart hands Snap his silver dagger. Snap moves the blade gently over his finger and blood begins to slowly poor out of the cut.  
  
Snap:Pretty sharp for a dagger.(Hands it back)  
  
Dart: Yeah I try to keep all my weapons as sharp as I can.  
  
Snap concentrates on his finger and the cut closes up.  
  
Dart:Cool, you can heal yourself.  
  
Snap:Only minor injuries.  
  
Dart: Still very useful.  
  
Snap: Yeah.  
  
Dart: I Just thought of something, is Shana going to go with us to unite the dragoons?  
  
Snap: That's up to her.  
  
Dart:OK.(to Zeig)So tell me dad, what do I have to look foward to tonight?  
  
Zeig: What are you hoping for?  
  
Dart: Oh I don't know. A walk through the forest with a long stop at that hill in the middle where you can see the moon real well.  
  
Zeig: The hill I used to take you to when you were little and couldn't sleep.  
  
Dart: Yeah.  
  
Zeig:And what do you plan to do there?  
  
Dart:Talk  
  
Zeig stares at him funny looking.  
  
Dart:....Just talk  
  
Snap:Well you beat me there if I was on a lonely hill with a beautiful girl like her there would be a lot more than talking going on.  
  
Zeig: Same here.  
  
Dart: I don't like to move too fast.  
  
Zeig: What if the girl wants you to?  
  
Dart:(joking)Well I try to please.  
  
Finanaly they hear the door above them open and watch as Rose descends the stairs. She is BEAUTIFUL. She is wearing the clothes she always wears but she has the top two buttons undone and her hair has been put up a black bow.  
Then Shana comes down. She is also BEAUTIFUL. She is wearing the dress that King Zior had given her at the banquet for their bravery.Snap takes her hand as she gets to the end of the steps.  
  
Snap: You look fantastic.  
  
Dart:You too, Rose.  
  
A knock at the door brings the two guys back as they turn to see who it is. Zeig opens the door and his eyes go wide. A young lady who could be called Princess Lisa's twin stands there blushing.  
  
Girl:You must be Zeig.  
  
Zeig:(staring at her)Ye.....yes ma'am.  
  
Girl: Hi I'm Elizibeth. I was told you will take me to the party.  
  
Zeig:Yes (takes her hand)Shall we?  
  
Elizibeth:(giggling)We shall.  
  
They leave and shut the door behind them.  
  
Snap:WOW!! I think they will e home very late tonight.  
  
Dart:Yeah VERY LATE indeed.  
  
Rose:Well now it is time for us to depart.  
  
Dart:Let's Go(takes her arm in his and escorts her outside.)  
Snap:Well it appears we will be the last to leave madam.  
  
Shana: Well let's not keep them waiting.  
  
Snap: Indeed(takes her arm as dart did with Rose and departs as well)  
  
At the party Rose and Dart begin to dance while Zeig buys Elizibeth a drink. Snap and Shana talk at a table. They talk about many subjects before Shana decides she wants to dance.  
  
Shana:Wanna dance?  
  
Snap:Sure  
  
They walk out and begin to dance beside Dart and Rose. As the guys turn the girls they look at each other.  
  
Snap:Having fun, Dart?(Twirls Shana)  
  
Dart:(twirling Rose)Yeah you.  
  
Snap:You know it.(catching Shana)  
  
The party goes on and on into the night. At about two thirty Dart and Rose leave and take a walk in the forest.  
  
Dart: So did you enjoy youself?  
  
Rose:Extremely(Kisses him)  
  
Dart: I wanna show you something.  
  
Rose:Oh you naughty boy.  
  
Dart: (takes a while to catch on)Not that!!  
  
Dart begins to run with Rose right behind him. Finally they reach the hill.  
  
Dart: My dad used to bring me here at night when I couldn't sleep.  
  
Rose:Why?  
  
Dart:Look up(Looks up)  
  
Rose looks up and sees the stars clearly for the first time in a very long time.   
  
Rose:Wow!! They're so beautiful!  
  
Dart:(Staring at her as she looks up)They hold no comparison to you.(He gently touches her cheek as she looks at him. He kisses her)  
  
After what seems like an eternity Rose breaks the kiss.  
  
Rose:I think we should be heading back.  
  
Dart:Yeah.  
  
They walk back to the house, talking about various matters. When they arrive they see that Snap,Shana ,and Zeig are already there and asleep. They kiss once more before heading to their bedroom.  
  
*********************************************  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
Hey what do ya think? Sorry for those who like a Dart/Shana thing. But I hate Shana.  
  
I'm thinking of giving Zeig his youth back. I will definately do it if I get three people to tell me to. I might do it even if I don't.  
  
Just like before   
Please Read and Review.  
  



	6. Chapter 6: Dart is Bored.

OK, before I start this chapter let me say thank you to all those that have reviewed the story and gave good suggestions. Now to Toks Osindele () thank you for the character. He will probably come in around chapter 7 or 8. And also for those that don't like the couples so far, don't worry they are only temporary. My fanfic is going to be very interesting with alot of affairs between the characters.  
Now I try my hardest to let you, the readers pick the outcome of things. So please give me two of the original game's characters to pass thier Dragoon spirit to another younger Dragoon. Just tell me the one's you want gone and maybe the one's you want to replace with your own original character.Oh and Shana will die, just watch.  
  
The new crisis  
  
The day after the party everybody got their things ready to get going on yet another journey. All through the house people were trying to decide the little bit out of all their possesions they will need the most. Of course Snap only has what he brought to Neet, Himself, his clothes he is wearing and his double swords.  
Dart however is packing all the swords and armor he has got over the years.Or at least he is trying to.  
  
Dart:You crappy breastplate.  
  
Zeig hears his son and walks into his room.  
  
Zeig: What are you doing Dart.  
  
Dart:I can't fit all my armor in this bag.  
  
Zeig: Just carry your best armor and weapon. You will find many more on the journey.  
  
Dart:(going through the bag and taking out various armor)Speaking of which where are we going first?  
  
Zeig: Snap said that we should pick up Meru in the Forest of Winglies since it is the closest.  
  
Dart:(Thinking of the cute wingly girl.)Ok. Man she was a very curious wingly.  
  
Zeig:She is very young in a wingly life span.  
  
Snap peeks his head into the room.  
  
Snap:Are you ladies ready to go.  
  
Dart picks up a gauntlet from the bed and throws it at Snap. After it hits Snap he runs at Dart with fire in his eyes. He picks Dart up.  
  
Snap:SO YOU LIKE TO THROW THINGS, DO YOU? WELL SO DO I.  
  
Snap throws Dart across the room where a suit of full knight armor breaks his fall. Afterward Snap shakes his head and looks at Dart laying unconscious on the other side of the room.  
  
Snap:Are you ok?(runs to him)Man, I'm so sorry .  
  
Dart:(waking up)I..t's o...kay m...an.  
  
Snap:Man, I'm sorry, Dart  
  
Zeig smiles as he thinks about something.  
  
Zeig:Tell me, Snap, is are enemy any match for your temper.  
  
Snap:(Laughing)Good question.  
  
Dart wakes up fully and stands up.  
  
Dart: I guess I'm ready.  
  
Snap: Good.  
  
Zeig: Now we just have to wait on the girls.  
  
They wait silently on the steps for another half hour. Snap has fallen asleep on the railing as Dart counts his ceiling tiles.  
  
Dart:12098-12099-12100-12101-12102-12103.  
  
Snap looks up and stares at dart angrily.  
  
Snap:WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP???  
  
Dart: (equally ticked)WELL I"M SOORRYYY BUT I AM SO DAMN BORED THAT ........  
  
He trails off with many boring things that now look exciting. Zeig just stands in the hall with his arms crossed waiting patiently. Finally the girls come down. Rose of course, only has with her the same things she had when the others thought she had died. But Shana had two big brown bags over her shoulders.  
  
Dart: Just how much do you plan on carrying??  
  
Shana: Evrything I want to.  
  
Snap: I have to agree with Dart. Shana, we might have to escape some places pretty fast so it would be best to only carry what you absolutely must have.  
  
Shana drops the bag on her right shoulder.  
  
Shana: Ok I'm ready.  
  
Dart hits himself in the head before getting up and going out the door.  
  
Snap:Dart? Dart!  
  
Snap runs after him  
  
Snap: Wait, Dart. Man, what's up?  
  
Dart: Huh? oh nothing I just can't stand it when Shana acts like that.  
Snap:Oh. I know what you mean. I had a girl named Angela once and she wold always carry just about everything but the really important stuff.  
  
Dart: I guess all GIRLS are like that. But women lke Rose are different. They know what is really important.  
  
Snap: So you do like Rose, huh?  
  
Dart:I alwarys have but never as much as I do now.  
  
Snap: Well that is good to hear. But we seriously need to get going.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Kinda short wasn't it but don't worry the next chapter should make up for it.  
  
Remember that I listen to your reviews to make this story better.  
And within the next few chapters you will begin to see Snap SNAP alot more and alot more action and battles.  
  
And I got enough people telling me to give Zeig his youth back now a need a age limit I was think somewhere in the thirtys.  
  
Please review so I can make this story better for you, the readers.  
  
Oh and by the way Snap is the Plasma Dragoon. It is a mixture of fire and light elements.  
  



	7. Chapter 7: Snap Gives

The group is resting next to a small pond in the Evergreen Forest. Snap is laying down with the head band he got from Dart wrapped around his head so that it covers his eyes. Dart was sitting next to him on a stump cleaning green blood off his sword. Rose was with Shana, trying to heal her with healing fog. Shana is laying unconscious next to rose with a large cut on her stomach. Last of all Zeig is off in another part of the forest getting fire wood.  
Snap rises to a sitting position and pushes the headband up to keep his long platinum hair out of his face.  
  
Snap: Hey, Dart. What is this Meru like?  
  
Dart: Oh, man she is crazy and very curious. But if it wasn't for her we never could have beat Melbu.  
  
Snap: What weapon does she use?  
  
Dart: A large hammer.  
  
Snap: Hmm...Not exactly my hottest choice but everybody is different,  
  
Dart: There you go. The best way to describe her, Different.  
  
Snap: I see.  
  
A loud scream is heard from deep in the forest.  
  
Snap: What was that?  
  
Dart: I don't know but that is the way dad went.  
  
Snap: (grabbing his swords from the ground) Let's go check it out, Dart.  
Rose you stay with Shana.  
  
Rose: Ok but you two be careful.  
  
Snap: Oh come on. Me and Dart are like the world's best sword fighter.  
  
Rose: True but Zeig is also one of the best.  
  
Snap: Good point.  
  
Dart: If that was my dad we don't have time to sit and talk.  
  
Snap: Yet another good point.  
  
Snap begins to run towards the sound with Dart following close behind. They both have their swords ready and are ready to strike. A loud roar comes from the direction they are running. Snap knows the roar and the thing that made it.  
  
Snap: That was a dragon's roar!!!  
  
Dart: What?  
  
Snap: That was a dragon's roar with the wind element!!  
  
Dart: Like Feyrbrand?  
  
Snap: Yeah like that.  
  
Dart speeds up as they come to a cliff. Down beneath them a green dragon is attacking Zeig and a woman. Dart is about to jump when Snap pulls him back.  
  
Dart: Let me go!!(Struggles to get loose.  
  
Snap: (looking him dead in the eyes) Transform into dragoon before you go down so that woman won't see you.  
  
Dart:(realizing the logic)OK. Here we go!!  
  
Dart transforms into the Divine Dragoon and then jumps down in front of his father. Snap crosses his arms and does a quck change into his armor. A bling light emergess from his body and when it dims he is the Plasma Dragoon. He jumps down as well and looks at Zeig and the woman.   
  
Snap: RUN!!! We'll take care of him.(winks at Zeig.)  
  
Zeig and the woman do as told. That is after Zeig returns the wink.  
  
Dart: Why didn't dad transform?  
  
Snap: DUH!! Because the woman was there. If anybody sees us we'll be the talk of the town making it hard for us when we go after EVIL!  
  
Dart: (again realizing the logic)Oh.  
  
Snap drops his left sword and equips his canon. He aims it and it begins to charge.  
  
Snap: Plasma Dragoon  
  
The light from the canon is blinding Dart's right eye, but not his left because of his aiming lens on his headband.  
Snap: Canon!!!!!  
  
A wide stream of fire erupts from the canon and flies true to it's target. After hitting the dragon the stream shoots for the sun. The ground shakes as the stream bounces off the sun and comes back at the dragon as a bigger, more powerful laser. Once it hits the dragon the dragon melts into nothing more than a green puddle of udalating Scales. In the middle of the puddle a small orb glowed brightly.  
  
Dart: Is that a Dragoon spirit??  
  
Snap: (returning to normal) Yes it is. It is like the Jade Dragoon but with more power.  
  
Dart: (also returning to normal)What are we going to do with it?  
  
Snap: (Retrieveing the glowing green orb) Keep it until we find a suited host.  
  
Dart: OK. Let's go check on dad and that woman.  
  
Snap: Yeah.  
  
They run down the trail that Zeig and that woman had ran earlier. They found both of them near a old tree as Zeig was trying to comfort the woman.  
  
Zeig: Listen, I think those two armored people can take care of themselves  
  
Woman: What makes you say that?? That beast was a dragon.  
  
Zeig: Oh don't be rediculous dragons went extict many hundreds of years ago.  
  
Woman: Were you just born yesterday? Dragons have been spotted all over the world. They have risen from the dead!  
  
Zeig: All over the world??  
  
Woman: Yeah. The boat I came here from Serdio in was attacked by a large sea dragon.  
  
Zeig: you don't say?  
  
Woman: I do say!  
  
Snap and Dart ran to Zeig and hugged him.  
  
Snap: Oh, papa where were you??  
  
Dart:Yes we have looked all over for you.  
Zeig: Well I was getting some fire wood when a beast attaked me and this fine lady here. She says it was a dragon.  
  
Dart: (stepping back from Zeig) A REAL DRAGON???  
  
Snap: (also Steping back) I thought you told us all dragons were dead papa??  
  
Zeig: Well it appears they have risen form the dead.  
  
Snap: (Pretending to be scared) From the dead??  
  
Zeig: Yes, Son from the dead.  
  
Woman: Well, I really must leave.  
  
She walks off and leaves "Papa" with his two "Sons". They all laugh.  
  
Dart: Nice one, Snap.  
  
Snap: Yeah, it did work rather well.  
  
Zeig: Well come along, sons we gotta be heading back to your mother and your sister.  
  
They all laugh again and walk back to the camp site. Shana was up now and when the guys walked up she looked at each one ver closely. She was crying.  
  
Shana:(Looking Snap over) Are you alright?  
  
Snap: ????  
  
Shana: (Now looking at Dart) What about you?  
  
Dart : ????  
  
Shana: (looking at Zeig last)You seem fine.  
  
Zeig: (To Rose)What is up with her??  
  
Rose: She woke up when she heard the roar and knew it was a dragon. She got worried when you guys took so long. Where were you?  
  
Dart: This lady was attacked also so dad couldn't morph. After Snap took him out we had to act like Zeig was our father.  
  
Snap: You mean I had to act. Zeig really is your father.   
Dart: Yeah Snap had to act like Zeig was his dad.  
  
Zeig: And he made quite a fine son.(Tousles Snap's platinum hair)  
  
Snap: Thank you, papa.  
  
Everybody in the camp laughs.   
  
Snap:Well we best move into the next town before we go to the Forest of Winglies.  
  
Dart: Why???  
  
Snap: Just because some have accepted a life with humans doesn't mean they all have, Dart.  
  
Dart: Oh   
  
They head into Furni, The water city. Once they arrive Dart looks around.  
  
Dart: Not much has changed in eight years.  
  
Rose: Nope it is still a city flooded with water forcing the people here to use boats for transportation.  
  
Snap: Yeah well were shall we go.  
  
Dart : Let's split up. I'll go to get the weapons and armor. Dad you go get the items. Shana you and Rose go reserve some rooms at the hotel. and Snap you go see if you can get any info from the bar.  
  
Snap: Sounds like a great idea to me.  
  
Zeig: Me too.  
  
Dart: Ok when we are all done we will meet at the hotel.  
  
All: Ok  
  
Snap walks over to a dock and asks the man in the boat.  
  
Snap: Can I get a ride to the bar?  
  
Man: Sure, Hop in.  
  
Snap: Thanks.  
  
Snap gets in the boat and the guy pushes off with the oar.  
  
Snap: Nice day for fishing.  
  
Man: Yeah. In fact my grandson and I plan on going right after I get off work.  
  
Snap: That's sounds nice.  
  
Man: Yeah only problem is that dragon in the sea.  
  
Snap: Dragon?  
  
Man: Yeah, but I don't have to worry that after a while.  
  
Snap: Why not??  
  
Man: The mayor hired alot of hunter to kill it so. You see, out main export is fish. So if the dragon is killing them then we grow poor.  
  
Snap: I see.  
  
Man: Here we are. That will be 10 gold.  
  
Snap:(Handing the man 100 gold)Keep the tip.  
  
Man: Wait, I can't take this.  
  
Snap: Yeah you can you earned it.  
  
Man: How???  
  
Snap: For the information you gave me.   
  
Man: Oh, may Soa Bless you young man.  
  
Snap: Go and have a good time with your grandson. If you catch alot I'll buy some from you for 200 gold each. I'll be staying at the hotel. Just ask for Snap Feld party of five.  
  
Man: Ok By the way can I bring my grandson. you seem like the kind of influence that I would enjoy being around him.  
  
Snap: Sure. Tell me what does your grandson like.  
  
Man: He likes the stars. He says he going to go to Fletz when he gets older and study under the great Fester.  
Snap: I'll be sure to tell Fester that the next time I see him.  
  
Man: you know Fester?  
  
Snap: Yeah. I'm an wandering warrior. I was in Fletz about this time last year.  
  
Man: My grandson would love to meet you.  
  
Snap: (walking away) Well bring him to the hotel later so I can meet him. Good bye.  
  
As Snap entered the bar the man smiled.  
  
Man: Please, Soa Bless that child.  
  
Inside the bar Snap walk to the counter and takes a seat on one of the stools.  
  
Snap: I would like a brandy and some information.  
  
The bartender Reaches down grabs a glass and a bottle of brandy.  
  
Bartender: I'm Yoji. What kind of information do you want and what is the price you're willing to pay for it.( Puts the glass on the table and pours the brandy)  
  
Snap:(takes a sip)Good stuff. I want to know about the hunters going after the sea dragon. and I'll pay you 500 gold.  
  
Yoji: Well for 500 gold I'd tell you where the king keeps his jewels. Ok, listen up. You see that guy over there in the corner. (points to a muscular teen in the corner.) That's Reiko. He's the best bet to take the prize.  
  
Snap looks over at the teen. He is very muscular and carries two red katanas one on each side of his waist. He is wearing platinum armor over a black shirt, and black pants with black combat boots. He is gulping down some fish and drinking some alcahol that Snap can't recognize.  
  
Snap: What's he drinking?  
  
Yoji: Dragon Source. It is very strong and has dragon's blood mixed in it. Not very many people can handle it.  
  
Snap puts his empty glass down and turns back to Yoji.   
  
Snap: Give me a glass.  
  
Yoji: You got the 350 gold to pay for it?  
  
Snap: Yeah.   
  
Yoji: Ok(Pours a red beverage into snap's glass. Steam rises from the glass and makes Snap's chin hot.)  
  
Snap: Wow! (He takes a drink. Or actually Drinks it all in one gulp. Then places the glass down.) Double wow!!  
  
Yoji: Man, only Reiko can drink a whole glass of that stuff in one gulp.  
  
Snap: Make that Reiko and I are the only ones who can.  
  
Yoji: Well anyway if Reiko gets that prize then he'll be sitting pretty high for a long time.  
  
Snap: How much is the prize.  
  
Yoji: 1,000,000 gold.  
  
Snap: Wow!!   
  
Yoji: Yeah but he won't be able to keep comfortable with it.  
  
Snap: Why??  
  
Yoji: Behemoth already said that if anybody other than him wins that they will wish they were never born.  
  
Snap: Behemoth??  
  
Yoji: Imagine your worst nightmare then times it by 300.  
  
Snap: DAMN!!  
  
Yoji: Yeah that would be it. Behemoth is the reason a lot of guys are not entering the hunt.  
  
Snap:Uh-huh. Well I'm gonna go talk to Reiko.   
  
Snap gives Yoji 1000 gold and heads for Reiko's table. Halfway there he feels a wierd aura.   
  
Snap: It's The Omni Dragoon Spirit. Brother to the Divine and Plasma Dragon.  
  
Snap walks over and sits down. Reiko's eyes never leave his fish.  
  
Snap: (Whispering)So how long have you been a Dragoon.  
Reiko's eyes go wide and he chokes on his fish. Snap hits him one good time on the back. The peice of fish flies from Reiko's mouth all the way across the room and lands in a very rich looking man's lap.  
  
Reiko: Thank you. (whispering) How do you Know I am a Dragoon. .  
  
Snap: (whispering) Oh let's just say that me and you are like brothers.(points to the middle of his Armor.)  
  
Reiko:I see. I think we should talk elsewhere.  
  
Snap: Me too.  
  
They leave the table and go up to the roof of the bar. Once there Snap sits down with his legs crossed in front of him. Reiko does the same.  
  
Reiko: What did you mean down there about us being like brothers??  
  
Snap: One, we are both half wingly. Two, we both are dragoons ,and three, the dragons that are Dragoon Spirit comes from are triplets along with the Divine Dragon.  
  
Reiko: Well I see we do have a lot in common. I thought my Draggon Spirit was the Strongest.  
  
Snap: No. Me, you ,and my friend Dart are tied for second. First being the Forbiden Dragon Dragoon Spirit.  
  
Reiko: Forbiden Dragoon??  
  
Snap: Yeah. It is the strongest of all. It's weakest attack could take out both the earth in the moon.  
  
Reiko: Wow!!  
  
Snap: Yeah. Hey, do you want to join us other dragoons?  
  
Reiko: Other Dragoons?? How many dragoons are they??  
  
Snap: A lot. You see every Dragon carries a Dragoon spirit.  
  
Reiko: Hmm. Has your spirit been telling you that you should be somewhere else??  
  
Snap: Yeah it did but then I started to do the quest it told me to do and it quit.  
  
Reiko: What is this quest.  
  
Snap: To Unite all Dragoons to fight against a man who wants to destroy the world.  
  
Reiko: But you just said there were many Dragoon Spirits.  
  
Snap: Yeah but they will only accept certain hosts.  
  
Reiko: What are the requirements to be a host?  
  
Snap: Different spirits, different requirements. One of the more common ones is to be a descendant of one of the first Dragoons that lived 11,000 years ago.  
  
Reiko: That must have been mine. I am a descendant of Kanzas, the first Thunder Dragoon. Tell me how you know so much??  
  
Snap: You are pretty young for a wingly, But I on the other hand have live for 1900 years.  
  
Reiko: I have lived for only 18 years.  
  
Snap: Exactly. Wisdom comes from age. So are you gonna join us?  
  
Reiko: Maybe after I take out the Sea Dragon.  
  
Snap:What about Behemoth?  
  
Reiko: I'm not scared of him.  
  
Snap: OK well we'll be here a few days so if you want in drop by.  
  
Snap jumps from the roof of the bar to the sidewalk on the other side. Behind him Reiko leaves.  
  
Reiko: I don't need them. I can handle all my problems by my self.   
  
Snap walks back to the hotel and checks in to his room with Dart and Zeig. The Girls were staying across the hall. Zeig is on the bed in the middle already asleep and Dart was carefully looking over the weapons he had brought from the weapon shop. Snap begins looking at them, too.  
  
Snap: Nice Craftsmanship.  
  
Dart: Yeah they are really good.  
  
Snap: How much did they cost?  
  
Dart:(digging through his pocket.) Here is the receipt.  
Snap looked it over. it read like this  
  
Turbulent Arrow.....200 Gold  
Death Slash............250 Gold  
Marasame..............376 Gold  
Advanced Sword...459 Gold  
Red Tank Armor....654 Gold  
Orange Tank Armor.654 Gold  
Dark Blue Tank Armor.654 Gold  
White Tank Armor....654 Gold  
Red breastplate.......300 Gold  
______________________  
Total....................4201 Gold  
  
Snap: (checking the math in his head)Ok the price is right. What is this Tank Armor??  
  
Dart: The newest, best Armor. It protects just like the Armor Of Legend.  
  
Snap: Did you test it ? I mean Armor of Legend for 700 Gold doesn't sound quite right.  
  
Dart: Yeah I tested it and it usually is 100000 Gold, but I saved the owner's little boy eight years ago from a wolf named Kamuy.  
  
Snap: I see. Why did you get a red breastplate??  
  
Dart: For dad. I didn't have enough to buy him a Tank Armor. And he has no amor.  
  
Snap: You dad wears armor all the time.(Points to Zeig on the bed wearing his usual red armor suit.) See?  
  
Dart: Yeah  
  
Rose steps in and looks at Snap.  
  
Rose: There is a man here to see you about buying some fish. What do we need fish for?  
  
Snap:(walking to the door)I like fish. I like it alot.(He winks as he exits.)  
  
Downstairs the ferry man and a little boy are looking at the map of the world. Snap walks over to them.   
  
Snap: Hello. Nice to see you again.  
  
The man and the boy turn around. The byoy hides behind the man's leg.  
  
Man: I'm sorry. He is very shy.  
  
Snap: That's ok. Oh I didn't catch your name earlier.  
  
Man: Oh I'm Trey Derny. And this is my grandson Seth. Seth this is the man I told you about earlier. He knows Fester.  
  
Seth didn't move just spoke from behind Trey's leg.  
  
Seth: Do you really know Fester?  
  
Snap: I sure do. He taught me about the moon that never sets that did set. In fact he gave me this.  
  
Snap reaches into his bag and pulls out a telescoptic telescope. He hands it to the boy.   
  
Snap: You look through that end.(pointing to the small end) And you can see the stars at night more closely.  
  
Seth: Wow!! (his face lights up) You can see stars with this?  
  
Snap: Yep . Tell you what You can have that and these.  
  
Snap digs down in his bag again and pulls out some glowing white stones. He also hands them to the kid.  
  
Snap: You know what these are?  
  
Seth: No. But they are pretty.  
  
Snap: They are called Stardust and it is said that if you make a really pure wish while holding ten of them that the wish will come true.  
  
Seth:(Brightly)REALLY!!WOW!!  
  
Snap: That is what they say.  
  
Trey: Thank you, Snap.  
  
Snap: So Seth, did you catch any fish today?  
  
Seth: (nodding)Yes I caught this many.(He holds up eight fingers)  
  
Snap: So Trey you have any fish for me to buy?  
  
Trey: Yes but after all you have done for us you don't have to buy them.  
Snap: I don't have to but I am gonna anway. How many did you get?  
  
Trey: 12. I need 4 of them so that leaves 8.  
  
Snap:(giving Trey 1700 gold)Here you go.  
  
Trey: (Trying to give 100 gold back)You said 200 for each.  
  
Snap: Yeah well I give you a tip.  
  
Trey: Soa bless you!!!  
  
Snap: As he will bless you.  
  
Trey leaves with Seth.Snap smiles as they leave.  
*********************************************  
END OF CHAPTER 7  
  
What do ya'll think of the Plasma Dragoon Canon.  
Thanks go to Toks Osindele for Reiko.  
Let me know what age to make Zeig, Because I am gonna do that next chapter.  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8: A new ally? Zeig's youth retu...

I have gotten two new characters. Thanks go to ShadowHawk and Aileena for Shadow and Leena Serris. Now most of you said from 25-35 on Zeig's age. I picked 29. It was from random. Anyway here is chapter 8 of The New Crisis.  
************************************************************************  
Snap is laying down on the bed to the right of Zeig. Dart is on the left. The sun outside has somehow managed to find its way directly shining on Snap's face. Snap picks up his pillow and places it on top of his head. It doesn't help much.  
Snap:(frustrated) What does a guy have to do to get some sleep around here!!  
  
Snap gets out of bed and puts on his armor. Then he leaves the room and walks down stairs. He walks up to the bar.  
  
Snap: Can I have some hot tea, please?  
  
Man behind the bar: Sure.  
  
Snap: Thank you.  
  
Men behind the bar: No problem. It's on the house.  
  
Snap: Thank you, again.  
  
Man behind the bar: My name is Franhs. If you want anything don't bother to ask me. ok?  
  
Snap: Yeah. sure.  
  
Franhs: Here is your drink, Mr. Feld.  
  
Snap: Just call me Snap.  
  
Franhs; Is that a nickname?  
  
Snap: No it is my real name.( sounding kinda ticked)  
  
Franhs: (cowering slightly) Ok, sir.  
  
Snap knew he had to get out of this city. All this kindness was making him weak. And weak was one thing Snap could not be. He had to be strong to protect his friends from what he knew was coming.  
Snap finishes his tea and leaves the hotel. He remembers what happened yesterday with that boy, Seth. Snap never could resist being nice to parents and kids. He guessed it was because that was what he had missed, A real childhood.  
Snap turns left and makes his way to the port. There Trey and Seth were getting ready to go fishing again. This time in a new boat. Snap walks towards them and Trey spots him.  
  
Trey: Good morning, is it not?  
  
Snap: No I couldn't sleep a wink. What are you two doing today?  
  
Seth: We are going fishing again. Do you wanna come? Please?  
  
Trey: Now Seth. Snap is a busy young man and he can't play with us all the time.  
  
Snap: (kneeling over to Seth) I'll come.  
  
Trey: Really!  
  
Snap: Sure. I love to fish.  
  
Trey: Well then here is you a fishin rod.  
  
Snap: Thanks.  
  
Seth: While we fish, can you tell me about the moon that did set.  
  
Snap: Sure.  
  
Seth: YAY!!  
  
Trey: You know something Snap. You are beginning to feel like a part of this family.  
  
Snap: Well then let's see. Uncle Trey let's hope we have another good catch today.  
  
Trey: (laughing)Ok nephew. Snap.(trying to push off put with no luck)  
  
Snap: (grabbing the oar)Here let me push off.  
  
Trey: Ok( sits down and starts to bait the fishing line on each pole)  
  
Seth: you sure are Stong, Snap.  
  
Snap: Well I try to keep that way. I know a lot of stong people.  
  
Trey: Do you travel alone or with others? I mean besides that black haired lady.  
  
Snap: No I travel with 4 others. After today there might be another travelling with us.  
  
Trey: who??  
  
Snap: A fighter and hunter named Reiko.  
  
Trey: You're going to travel with REIKO!!  
  
Snap: Maybe. Why??  
  
Trey: He's is very strong and talented in martial arts, but he tends to stay off to himself.  
  
Snap: Oh A lone wolf. Heh?  
  
Trey: Yes the lonest wolf of all.  
  
Snap: Well. Who knows, maybe he will change.  
  
Seth: Will you tell me about the moon now?  
  
Snap: weeelllll, It is kinda hard to explain but I will tell you a story that has to do with it.  
  
Snap relaxes and begins the story of Dart and his adventure around the world. Of course he doesn't tell the names he just says a young man did so and so to save the world. The boy sits quietly as Snap tells the story of events eight yeaars ago.  
When snap finishes the boy is totally excited.  
  
Seth: Wow!! They saved the world.  
  
Snap: Yeah they did.  
  
Seth: So the moon was the soul of a monster.  
  
Snap: Yep, but the dragoons destroyed it and saved the world.  
  
Seth: (turning to his Grandpa) I want to be a Dragoon and travel the world helping people.  
  
Trey: Well if you really want to then use the stardust Snap gave you. But wait till you are older.  
  
Seth: OK. When I grow up I'm gonna be a star studying Dragoon.  
  
Snap smiles. Seth still didn't give up his wish to study the stars. That was good. Nobody should ever give up their dreams.   
Then Snap's Dragoon Spirit in his armor began to glow dimly.  
  
Snap:What the ???  
  
The water about 50 feet in front of their boat parts and a large blue sea dragon emerges and eats a nerby fishermen. Then the dragon looks directly at Snap.  
  
Snap: Trey, Seth, run to the back of the boat.  
  
Trey: What do you plan on doing??  
  
Snap: This!!!!!  
  
Snap crosses his arms again and does a quick change into the Plasma Dragoon. His double bladed staff shoots from the sum and into his arms. He keeps it in staff mode as he equips his canon.  
  
Seth: Wow!! Snap is a Dragoon, Grandpa.  
  
Trey: (amazed) Snap, Will you be ok??  
  
Snap: Yeah I'll be fine.  
  
Snap spreads all four wings and calls on his two wingly wings. Then he flies off the boat and at the dragon at full speed. Once he gets close to the dragon, he raises his staff above his head and twirls it.   
  
Snap: Fire!!!  
  
The dragon moves closer, and tries to bight Snap. Snap barely dodges the attack.  
  
Sanp: Wall!!!!  
  
A cylinder of fire covers Snap. It works like a offensive shield. It protects Snap and if the dragon touches it, it gets burned. Only problem is this dragon is based on water and a large portion of Snap's power is fire. They are almost complete opposites. But Snap has light too.   
  
Snap: SHINING!!!  
  
Snap begins to glow white.  
  
Snap: PROJECTION!!!!  
  
Snap's body multiplies into four more. All four of them charge up their staffs and charge the dragon. Snap A, The real Snap Attacks the head. He flies through it with his staff spinning in front of him. Snap B attacks the dragons left leg. He unequips the canon and splits his swords, after that he stabs the leg and then splits the swords left and right. Totally removing the leg from the body.  
Snap C goes for the other leg with the same attack. Snap D is aiming for the left arm. He charges his staff until it glows redder than the sun. Then he slices downward on the arm, Removing it as well. Lastly, Snap D"s target is the other arm. He stabs the arm ad then splins the blade quickly. He spins so fast the arm catches fire, then he unequips his canon, divides his staff and stabs the other sword into the arm. He steps back with the swords deep inside and forces his hands together. As he splits them the swords split up and down, severing the right arm.  
From the boat all Trey and seth can see is five red blurs flying around the dragon. When they all stop they come back into the real Snap's Body. Snap then puts his staff under his left arm, and the canon begins to charge.  
  
Snap: PLASMA!!!  
  
The blinding light is driving the dragon into the water.  
  
Snap: DRAGOON!!!  
  
The Dragon Dives further in the water to evade the light. White lines appear over Snap's head in weird formations. The lines flash and then harden into a black helmet over Snap's head. Only Snap's mouth and chin can be seen. A red gem is over Snap's left eye.  
Inside the helmet Snap sees a large green grid with red crosshairs. Snap moves his head down towards the water beneath him. On the grid a large bright form of the dragon appears. The crosshairs move on to the form and as they lock they turn blue and a beep can be heard.   
  
Snap: CANON!!!  
  
A stream of plasma emerges from the canon and heads towards the water. As it nears, the water seperates around it. It goes deep into the water where the dragon waits. It strikes the dragon then heads back up towards the sun.  
A cloud finds its way infront of the sun. The stream fades.  
  
Snap: Damn!!  
  
Then an image of a old book appears behind the dragon. It opens. On its pages many myths and legends are put in pictures. The pictures come to life and start to mindlessly attack the dragon. Every time one attacks it fades afterwards. As they continue the pages of the book keep turning.   
A monster fills the last page.  
  
Snap: I have seen this attack before. It is the Book Of....  
  
Snap is cut off by a female voice. He turns to see a woman in the sky.  
  
Woman: SHADOWS!!!!  
The monster on the last page comes to life. It is humongous. It has the wings of a dragon, the head of a huge bull, the body of mustang, and the legs of a cheetah. It was truly ugly and very scary looking.  
It hovers in front of the dragon. Then it opens it's bull like mouth and a ray of darkness with the trim of holy white shoots forth and colides with the dragon's stomach.  
It eats it from the inside out. The dragon then appears on one of the pages of the book. The book then fades away.  
  
Snap: The Shadow Dragoon?!!  
  
Woman: (Sweeping down beside him.) You called.  
  
Her voice was sweet, unlike the voice that had called the spell. But Snap knew that the user of the Shadow Dragoon Spirit also had the side effect of multiple personalities.  
  
Snap: Hi I am Snap. The Draggon of the Plasma Dragon.  
  
Woman: Nice to meet you Snap. I'm Leena. Leena Serris.  
  
Snap: Well Leena, that was quite a powerful attack back there.  
  
Leena: (blushing) Thank you.  
  
Snap: Um do you want to may..maybe have a drink with me later, tonight.  
  
Leena: Sure.  
  
Snap: I'll meet you at the bar.  
  
Leena:Ok  
  
Snap flies back to the boat where Trey and Seth stare in awe.  
  
Trey: You are one of the ones in that story!??  
  
Snap: No That was about my friends.  
  
Seth: Man you were cool!  
  
Snap: Thanks. (bends down) Seth Will you promise me you won't tell anyone about me?  
  
Seth: Why??  
  
Snap: If people knew about me I would have a tuogh time getting my job done.  
  
Seth: Ok. But can I tell my friends that I saw someone in armor kill a dragon?  
  
Snap: Sure. Just don;t tell them that person was me.   
  
Seth: It wasn't. It was that girl Dragoon.   
  
Snap: Good point. Promise me you won't tell.  
  
Seth: I Pomise.  
  
Snap: Ok. I'm sorry but I gotta go now, Trey.  
  
Trey: Ok I'll drive you back to the port.  
  
Snap: No need. You fish. I'll Fly back.  
  
Trey: Ok.  
  
Snap flies away and back to the hotel through the window. No body saw him. Back in the room he returns to normal.   
Dart steps into the room. He sees Snap.  
  
Dart: Hey, man where were you?  
  
Snap: I went fishing and caught a dragon with the help of another Dragoon.  
  
Dart: Reiko??  
  
Snap: No a female Dragoon. One that you don't know.  
  
Dart: Oh. What is her name?  
  
Snap: Leena.  
  
Dart: SNAP HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!( Begins to sing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song.)  
  
Snap turns red. Not blushing, Angry!!  
  
Snap: CUT THAT OUT!!  
  
Snap Flies at Dart, tackling him to the ground and then begining to punch him countless times. Zeig enters the room and spots the brawling "Dragoons".  
Zeig pulls Snap off of Dart. And then looks both of them over. Snap is uninjured, but Dart has so many black spots that if you put him next to a solid black wall you could not see him.  
  
Zeig: (yelling Downstairs) I found Snap! And somebody bring me a bag of ice for Dart.  
  
Rose and Shana enter. Shana with a Washcloth and a bag of ice. Zeig getures for Shana and Rose to take care of Dart as he and Snap left. Once outside, Zeig turns to Snap.  
  
Zeig: What happened?  
  
Snap: He said something and I snapped.  
  
Zeig: Oh. Well after they get done with him, were heading to the Forest Of Winglies.  
  
Snap:Ok  
  
Rose and Shana exit. Dart comes out a minute later looking like nothing had happened. They all leave Furni and head into the Evergreen Forest. As soon as stey step inside a Venomous Rat attacks them. Dart takes care of it with a well placed Moon Strike.  
They continue on into the dead end that hides the entrance to the Forest of Winglies. Snap raises his hand there and the barrier vanishes. They step inside. It looks just like it did eight years ago.  
  
Dart: Not much changed here either.  
  
Rose: Except this time we didn't get shot at as we came in.  
  
Snap: Most winglies here have accepted a life with humans.  
  
Zeig: Yes, in the near future they might even leave this forest and go out into the real world.   
  
Snap: Maybe. Right now we gotta find Meru.  
  
Zeig: Ye...ah......we.....gott.....a....  
  
Zeig passes out. The others runt to him.   
  
Dart: What's wrong, dad.  
  
Snap: I'm gonna go find the elder. He can help.  
  
Snap flies away using his blue wings. In the world outside he hardly uses them, he is afraid to use them. But here, he is free to do what he wants. He soon comes to the elder's tree top. He goes in and kneels before the elder's chair. The elder appears.  
  
Elder: What is it you desire?  
  
Snap: A friend of mine fainted at the entrance. I was hoping you could help him, sir.  
  
Elder: I am having them brought here as we speak. Make yourself comfortable huwing.  
  
Snap: Thank you, sir. My name is Snap.  
  
Elder: Here they are.  
  
Snap's friends are brought before the elder.  
  
Dart: Please, elder you must save him. Please?  
  
Elder: I will but to do so I must return his youth. He died because his old worn body could not handle anymore.  
  
Dart: Return his youth?  
  
Elder: Yes, I must give him back that that was stolen from him.  
  
Dart: Ok please, elder?  
  
Elder: (waving his hand over Zeig) It is done. I must ask you to leave while he rests.  
  
Dart: Ok. Can you tell us where we can find Meru?  
  
Elder: She is no longer in this forest. She has moved to Lohan.  
  
Dart: (disappointed) Thank you, sir.  
  
They leave as Zeig rests there. After about four hours Zeig comes out of the tent. He is alot younger. Looks about in his thirty's.  
*****************************************************  
End of Chapter 8.  
  
Hope you liked it.  
  
Please Read and Review it.  
  



	9. Chapter 9: L-E-E-N-A spells trouble for ...

The group is back in Furni and Snap is at the bar with a girl. She has black hair with silver streaks. Her hair is ties back behind her head in a oriental style. She is truly amazingly perfect. They are taling and drinking. Snap is drinking Dragon Source, while Leena quenches her thirst with some good, old beer.   
  
Snap: So he said " I'm gonna run you through." Well I just turn around and let him look at my hate. He runs off crying like a little baby.  
  
Leean: (Laughing) Reminds me of this time I was in Fletz. I was dating a guy there. Well one day I walked into his room and found him and Kaffi together.  
  
Snap: Kaffi? Why would he want her?  
  
Leena: Even worse. Kaffi is his sister.  
  
Snap: (Laughs so hard he falls off the stool.)  
  
Leena: Next time I saw her she threw a damn gem at me. After that I really let her have it.  
  
Snap: (still laughing) Damn! That must be why she had those bruises when I saw her two years ago.  
  
Leena: Around July?  
  
Snap: Yep.  
  
Leena: That must be it.  
  
Snap: (To Yoji, the bartender.) We would like a refill, Yoji.  
  
Yoji. Coming up.( Leaves to get some more drinks.)  
  
Leena: Man, if I have too many more i might wake up at your place tommorrow morning.  
  
Snap: (joking) Yoji, Make that Five more drinks the lady!  
  
Leena: ( sadly) You might not like that too much. I have some things about me that makes a lot of guys leave me.  
  
Snap: Yeah well I almost have the same thing with girls. I know what it is like to have a darkside, Leena.  
  
Leena: How did you know?  
  
Snap: I saw that Dragoon Spirit used about 500 years ago. The person who used it became a good friend of mine. She told me that it caused mutiple personlities. Now, my problem is not because of my Dragoon Spirit. You see, I'm called Snap because I have the tendency to get pissed off about the least little things.  
  
Leena: What about your real name?  
  
Snap: Snap is the only name I have ever known. That can be explained by my last name, Orpan.  
  
Leena: Oh.  
  
Snap: Yeah, well in the orphanage I almost killed a kid that was teasing me. So they named me Snap. I think it fits.  
  
Leena: Ok,, let me think of a name to describe me. Maybe freak.  
  
Snap: (Gently)No. You are not a freak. the only reason you have your problem is the Dragoon Spirit Of The Shadow Dragon.  
  
Leena: Why is it called that??  
  
Snap: To have a shadow, you must have light and dark right?  
  
Leena: I see. Because of the elements.  
  
Snap: Yeah.  
  
Then whistling can be heard on the other side of the room. A bunch of men are drinking and looking at Leena.  
  
Man 1: Hey baby, why don't you come over here and let me show you how a REAL MAN acts.  
  
Man 2: Yeah, come on let's have a party.  
  
Man 3: Oh hell yeah!!  
  
Snap gets off of his stool and turns towards the men. Leena grabs his arm and tries to pull him back down.   
  
Leena: They're not worth it, Snap.  
  
Snap turns toards her not saying anyting. The burning rage in his eyes scare her. He gets free and drops both of his swords on the ground. He begins to walk towards the men.  
  
Man 2: Oh whatta ya gonna do? Go home and tell mommy that some men at the bar were being mean to ya.  
  
Snap quickens his pace.  
  
Man 3: Check that out. I think we made him mad.( Laughs)  
  
Man 1: Here you go boy. Have a beer from me to you. (throws a glass of beer at Snap.)  
  
As the glass nears Snap, he throws out his left arm and fire ignites from his gauntlets. The glass smashes into his fist and a fire starts right there.   
With the fire still on his arm, Snap comes up to man 2. He grabs him by the shirt so fast that there was nothing the guy could have done. The fire from Snap's arms spread to the man's shirt. The man begins to sweat, Then cry as the fire begins to scorch his skin. Snap puts him down then punches him out the window.   
Now Snap targets man 3. As his eyes meets Snap's he sees images of death and murder. Snap kicks the guy hard in his shin then again in the face in one fluid movement. He flies out the window that man 2 broke.  
Leena's grey eyes lose all emotion. She steps to man 1 and punches him in between his legs. As he bends over she uppercuts his chin and he too goes out the window.   
Snap snaps back into reality, and looks at what he and Leena have just done. Then he looks to Leena. He can tell that her "Darkside" has taken over now.  
Leena walks up to Snap and puts her arms around his neck.  
  
Leena: (looks towards Yoji.) We would like five bottles of champaigne. (looks back at Snap) So we can pour and lick them off each other tonight.  
  
Snap: Leena I think you have had too many already.(Knowing that it is actualy her "darkside's seductive instincts.")  
  
Leena: Oh I think I can handle it. (looks down on Snap) ALL of IT.  
  
Yoji: (walking up) Here ya go ma'am.  
  
Leena: Thanks. (gives him 732 gold.)  
  
Leena drags Snap out of the bar and onto a ferry.   
  
Snap: (looking at the driver) Thank god, it isn't Trey. Can't imagine what he would do if he saw me drunk with her.  
  
Once they arrive at Leena's rental house she pushes him inside. She begins to shred him of his armor as everything goes black. It appears that Snap could not take both the snap and the dirnks as he faints.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, Snap finds himself naked under some covers on a couch. He has a killer hangover.  
  
Snap: (feeling his head) Where Am I?  
  
Leena: Good, you're awake. (Coming in from the bedroom)  
  
Snap:Leena!!! Oh no!  
  
Leena: Huh?  
  
Snap: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen this way.  
  
Leena: (catching on and scheming) Oh I'm not. You were wonderful, Last night.  
  
Snap: What! Oh god! (freaking out) Did anything really happen last night?  
  
Leena: I'll tell you tonight.(smiles devilishly)  
  
Snap: But I'm leaving today?  
  
Leena: (jumping into his arms) Well, than I guess you had better take me with you.  
  
Snap: What?  
  
Leena: I'm not gonna tell you about last night until tonight? And since you are leaving then I guess if you really wanna know that you'll take me with you.  
  
Snap: Ok, but tonight you had better tell me the truth.  
  
Leena: (seductively) I will, baby.  
  
They both leave and Leena follows Snap to his hotel. They go upstairs and Snap stops outside of the guy's room.  
  
Snap: Stay here a minute.  
  
Leena: But?  
  
Snap: Just stay here.  
  
Leena: Ok, but hurry back. (kisses him on the cheek.)  
  
Snap walks into the room where he finds Dart and the now young Zeig asleep. He tries to slide into his bed but ass soon as he touches the matress, Dart springs awake and looks at him.  
Dart: Where were you ast night?  
  
Snap: I was here I just woke up earlier and went for a walk.  
  
Dart: Don't lie to me. Was she pretty.  
  
Snap: Well, yeah(Thinks) Hey wait a minute!  
  
Dart: No you've already admitted you were with a girl last night. Don't worry I won't tell no one. I mean I'm proud of you.  
  
Snap: (looking at Dart weirdly) You act like it was my first time.  
  
Dart: So you did sleep with her.  
  
Snap: (realizing that Dart is not as dumb as he looks) Damn you!  
  
Leena picks this time to barge in and kiss Snap on the cheek again.   
  
Dart: Oh, so this is her? Nice catch, man.  
  
Snap: Actually she kinda caught me.  
  
Dart: (Laughing Hystericlyand looking at Leena) Well then you could of done better.  
  
Leena: Like who? You?  
  
Dart: Oh, yeah.  
  
Leena: Puh-lease.  
  
The door opens and Shana and Rose enter. They automaticly loook at Leena.  
  
Leena: (with arms around Snap) Honey, You didn't tell me you were traveling with two other girls.  
  
Snap: (Blushing) Ladies, this is Leena, The Shadow Dragoon.  
  
Shana: (Stepping up and glaring at Leena) Nice to meet you.(says through closed teeth.)  
  
Leena: Honey, I didn't get the impression she likes me too much.  
  
Rose: Hi. I am Rose, the Dark Dragoon. The glaring Ms. Priss is Shana, the White Silver Dragoon.  
  
Snap: Leena will be coming with us for the rest of our quest.  
  
Leena: Thank you, honey (kisses Snap)  
  
Shana glares at her more as she french kisses Snap. Snap does not try to break the kiss.  
  
Dart: (looks at the hateful Shana then back at Snap.) I think we should be going.  
  
Snap: (finally breaking the kiss.) Me too.  
  
Leena: Where exactly are we going, Honey.  
  
Snap: To The Home of Gigantos.  
  
Leena: Why??  
  
Snap: A Dragoon of the past lives there. His name is Kongol.  
  
Leena: But why are we going to meet him?  
  
Snap: My quest is to unite all Dragoons together.  
  
Leena: Well, I'll follow you.  
  
Shana clenches hir fists.  
  
Snap: Can anybody wake up Zeig?  
  
Zeig: There is no need. I have been up since you came in earlier.  
  
Shana glares at Leena more.  
  
Snap: Well then we are ready to go.  
  
Leena: Wait can we go to my house to pick up my gear? Just me and you that is?  
  
Shana: I will come too. I must make sure you do not try to seduce Snap.  
  
Leena: Who do you think you are? His Mama?  
  
Shana: I'm his girlfriend for your information.  
  
Leena: (angry) That's not how it seemed last night.  
  
Shana: (shocked) What!?!?  
Snap: Willl you two stop it? I don't know who I like more right now.  
  
Shana: But what about the dance.  
  
Snap: I had a terrific time but that does not make me and you......like that.  
  
Shana: Ok, then Leena this is a war. A war for Snap's heart.  
  
Leena: (really angry) Alright. But try your best not to cry after you lose.  
  
Snap: (Hand to his head in defeat.) Come on you two. (grabs one hand of each.) Dart we will meet you at the port. Ok?  
  
Dart: Sure man. Oh, and Good Luck.  
  
Snap:(flips off Dart) Go hang yourself from the Crystal Palace.  
  
Snap, Leena, And Shana leave and head for Leena's house. On the ferry, Snap lays back as the two girls argue in the background. The man driving the ferry looks at Snap.  
  
Man: You are lucky, man. You have two fantastic girls arguing back there over you.  
  
Snap: It does not feel as good as you would think.  
  
Man: which one do you like best?  
  
Snap: (knows the answer) I don't know yet.  
  
Man: When you decide send the other one my way willya?  
  
Snap: Sure.  
  
They reach the house and head in. Snap goes in first then Leena, who shuts the door and locks Shana out. Shana gets pissed.  
In the house Leena begins to mess up her own hair. Snap is confused at first, then slowly catches on. She also undoes her shirt and then replaces it sloppily. Half the buttons are undone and the other half are in the wrong places. She pulls one side of her skirt down.   
Then she begins to moan and yell out Snap's name.  
  
Leena: (Hitting her back against the door over and over.) Oh ...HARDER, SNAP. HARDER.  
Oh yeah that's it. ohhhhhhhh.  
  
She stops and walks over to Snap. She lightly tousles his hair.  
  
Leena: Was it as good for you as it was for me?  
Snap: Come on we gotta go.  
  
Leena: You get my things while I tell Shana to wait a little longer.  
  
Snap: (defeated)Ok.  
  
As Snap goes into Leena's room to grab her armor and her Bladed Bow, Leena steps out. Shana looks at her clothes and hair and only one thing jumps into her mind. Shana jumps on Leena and they begin a cat fight there on the floor.   
Snap walks in from the bedroom which also did not look good to Shana. His hair is messed up and he is carrying Leena's gear. This makes Shana madder and she starts to fight like Leena was the devil herself.  
Snap breaks them up.  
  
Snap: You two need to cut that out.  
  
Shana: Leena, you may have won this round but I have just begun to fight.  
  
Leena: Me too.  
  
Snap: Hurry up!  
  
Both obey him as they walk out of the house and onto the ferry. The girls go in the back again as Snap sits up front with the driver. The driver looks at Snap very prouldly.  
  
Man: Did you have fun in there?? I bet you did.  
  
Snap: What are you talking about?  
  
Man: I could hear it. You picked the black haired one.  
  
Snap: Nothing happene...You could hear it out here?  
  
Man: Oh, yeah. I'd be suprised if the whole damn neighborhood didn't hear it.  
  
Snap: The whole neighborhood?  
  
Man: Yeah, Man. You must have got it at just the right spot.   
  
They finally arrive at the port. Dart looks at Snap and Leena and smiles. Snap gives Dart a -keep your mouth shut- look. They all get on the Queen Fury 2 which just happens to be under the control of Commodore Puler.  
  
************************************************************************  
End of Chapter 9  
Well what do you think.   
Did Snap really sleep with Leena. Will Shana give up on Snap. (We can only hope. Hey we are on a boat so maybe I'll send Shana over the side.) Don't know yet.  
  
Aileena hope you don't mind how I used your character. If you do, I am truly sorry.  
  
By the way I was watching Tenchi Muyo as I wrote this so I based Leena's attitue towards Snap on Ryoko's toward Tenchi. Shana represents Lady Aekya.  
  



	10. Chapter 10: Dart and Snap Exlore.

You guys remember when you were on that boat and you had to go to find all the characters one by one each time switching characters until you went to Rose and The Queen Fury hit the ghostship? Well this chapter is going to be somewhat like that. I know I have already had 10 chapters but I am really just going thru a lot of character development. This story is gonna be real long. I mean Snap has to unite all the Dragoons before the real trouble can begin.  
Enough of my rambles. Here is chapter 10 of The New Crisis.  
****************************************************************************  
Snap lays back on one of the bunk beds on the Quenn Fury 2 sleeping, or trying to. He was having his usual dream about the death of his father. Dart was in the same place he always stays on boats, the control room. Commodore Puler is asking him about the three new people that are traveling with him. Rose is in the engine room. She is thinking about something. Shana is on the bed on top of Snap's. And Leena is across the room from Snap on the couch. She is watching Shana's everymove. As Shana is to her. Zeig is on top of the control room in the lookout tower.  
  
The second Queen Fury is much more advanced then the first, thanks to some wingly engineers. They had designed the ship to be more powerful and less fuel consuming. They had also put canons, very similar to Dart's Divine Canon, in many different spots through out the ship. The spots had been planned to be able to protect all sides at once.  
  
Dart gets tired of the control room and decides to look for Snap. He walks to the front of the ship and down into the engine room. There he finds Rose.   
  
Dart: Rose, have you seen Snap?  
  
Rose jumps. She is suprised to see that anybody would come down here and find her.   
  
Rose: I think he is with Zeig in the lookout tower.  
  
Dart: Thanks. What are you thinking about?  
  
Rose: Oh nothing.  
  
Dart: You know you can tell me. I won't tell anyone.  
  
Rose: NOTHING! OK?  
  
Dart: Sure.  
  
Dart leaves and walks to the control room, then goes up the ladder to the lookout tower. There he finds Zeig alone.   
Dart: Dad, have you seen Snap?  
  
Zeig: I think he would be with Leena and Shana. He might not be following them but then they would follow him.  
  
Dart: Yeah you're right. Thanks, Dad.  
  
Zeig: You're welcome, son.  
  
Dart leaves the lookout tower and the control room and heads for the kitchen. Leena and Shana said they would cook for the group tonight, but when Dart gets to the kitchen he only sees the head cook.  
  
Dart: Have you seen my friend? The one with platinum hair?  
  
Cook: No now leave here, you are disturbing the harmony I need to cook my best!  
  
Dart: OK. Sheesh. What a grouch.  
  
Dart leaves and decides to sleep then find Snap when he gets up. He heads for the bunks. When he arrives he sees Shana and Leena.  
  
Dart: Have you two seen Snap?  
  
Shana and Leena: He went to take a shower.  
  
Dart: Thanks, ladies.  
  
Dart goes to the shower room and knocks on the door of the only closed booth.  
  
Dart: Hey Snap, is that you?  
  
Snap answers from the inside.  
  
Snap: Yeah. I'll be done in a minute.  
  
Dart: Ok, I'll meet you in the cafe.   
  
Snap: Ok.  
  
Dart leaves for the cafe. Snap gets done with his shower and gets dressed. Then he also heads for the cafe. When he gets there Dart is at a table chewing on some rough jerky. Snap sits down across from him and signals for the waiter. The waiter comes over and hands Snap a menu full of things only a sailor would eat.   
Snap reads over the menu then gives it back to the waiter.  
Snap: I'll have some jerky and an orange.  
  
The waiter leaves to get snap's food.  
  
Snap: Well what did you want to see me for, Dart?  
  
Dart: Just bored silly and knew I could count on you to make the day more exciting.  
  
Snap: How would I do that?  
  
Dart: Sword practice.  
  
Snap: Oh, You want me to beat the crap out of you again.  
  
Dart: Better than listening to Commodore Puler's stories of the mighty sea.  
  
Snap: Well I'll fight you on the deck as soon as I get done eating.  
  
Dart: Cool. I warn you this jerky is super tough.  
  
Snap: Good, That is the way I like it.  
  
The waiter comes back with a large plate of jerky and an orange. He lays the plate in front of Snap.   
  
Waiter: Here you go, Sir.  
  
Snap: Thanks.  
  
The waiter leaves again.  
  
Snap: Why is this Kongol in the Home Of Gigantos anyway?  
  
Dart: He and Haschel are rebuilding it to be a shrine to all the dead gigantos heros.  
  
Snap: Haschel? He is the Violet Dragoon is he not?  
  
Dart: Yeah he is. He is also Master of the Rogue School of Martial Arts.  
  
Snap: Why is he with Kongol?  
  
Dart: After our journey they became best friends.  
  
Snap: I see.  
  
Dart: I will meet you on the deck in about a half hour.  
  
Snap: Ok.  
  
Dart left while Snap finishes eating. When he is done he chooses to see Zeig. He goes to the engine room and finds Rose.  
  
Snap: Have you seen Zeig?  
  
Rose: He is in the lookout tower. Dart was looking for you earlier.  
  
Snap: He found me.  
  
Rose: Oh.   
  
Snap leaves and walks to the lookout tower. Rose was right. Zeig is standing there looking out at the water.   
  
Snap: Nice view.  
  
Zeig: Yeah it is.  
  
Snap: Whatya thinkin about.   
  
Zeig: Not much. Just getting used to this young body.  
  
Snap: Hmm. Do you like being young again?  
  
Zeig: Yes. Or in some ways.  
  
Snap: What don't you like about it?  
  
Zeig: It doesn't seem right for me to look this young and be Dart's father.  
  
Snap: As long as you know you are and he knows you are who cares what others know or think they know.  
  
Zeig: I was thinking of telling them I am Dart's older brother.  
  
Snap: Ok then. I gotta go practice with your younger brother. See ya.  
  
Zeig: Good bye and don't beat him too much.  
  
Snap: Ok.   
  
Snap leaves and heads for the deck where Dart is waiting.   
  
Snap: Hey, Are you ready?  
  
Dart: Yeah. You?  
  
Snap: Yeah, let's go.  
  
They commence sparring. Blurs of red and orange are all we can see. When they finish Snap has his sword at Dart's throat. Both are sweating alot.  
  
Snap: Had enough?  
  
Dart: Yeah. You win.  
  
***********************************************  
End of Chapter 10.  
  



	11. Chapter 10: A day on the boat and the tr...

I know it has been a while since I have updated this story so here I go now. When we left off Dart had been beaten by Snap on board the queen Fury. That is where we start off now so here it goes..  
  
****************************  
Snap helps Dart up as the sweat from oth cascade down thier muscular bodies. When Dart lets go of his hand Snap sheathes his sword again.  
  
Snap:That was pretty good Dart. I actually had to break a sweat.  
  
Dart:Toldya I was getting better.  
  
Snap:Ya better,but still not good enough. To best me that is.  
  
Dart:Someday I will beat you!  
  
  
Snap:(eyes glaring [ready for Snap to Snap again?]) You will never beat me!  
  
After he says this Snap reaches out and grabs Dart by the collar of his blood red armor. He then throws the defensless Dart as if he was just that,a dart. The red armored dragoon flew threw the air until he met rather soft resistance.   
  
Dart gets up quickly to see just who he hit. There on the ground lay Rose. She looked a little ticked at having the boy land on her.  
  
Rose: What are you trying to do? Kill me?  
  
Dart:No way,I just got thrown by Snap.  
  
Rose looks foward to see the orange half-wingly looking over the rails of the ship. Then she walks off before Dart can say another word.  
  
Dart:(Sarcasticly) Nice seeing you too.  
  
Dart walks back over to Snap and rests his arms on the railing while looking at the sea. Both dragoons stand there peacefully.   
  
All of a sudden as if orchestrated they both turn around and walk towards the control room. On the way they make small talk.  
  
Dart:What do you think about that Leena girl?  
  
Snap: What do you mean?  
  
Dart:Every time I see her she is either looking at you or fighting with Shana.  
  
Snap:Never realized that myself.  
  
Dart:Are you blind man?  
  
Snap:No I am just preparing for what is to come.  
  
Dart:You know about this guy?  
  
Snap:Only in increments of power he has.  
  
Dart:And how much is that.   
  
Snap:More than is safe for any man to have.  
  
Dart: Why do you say that?  
  
Snap:Humans,winglies, and any other race that lives on this world are blackened by greed. Most of times not even the fiercest warriors can fight this urge to want more. There for it is dangerous to give them that because if you do they will simply want even more.  
  
Dart: I see.  
  
Finally the two soldiers of dragons arrived at the control room. There Puler was driving and Zeig looked as if he wanted to kill the sailor. Zeig noticed them come in and a look of relief washed over his face. He ran over to the two.  
  
Zeig:Hi guys. Nice to see you. Let's go explore.  
  
As he said this he was dragging the two boys outside the controll room. Outside he stopped ad let them go.  
  
Zeig: Man that Puler could talk the ears of a hell hound.  
  
Dart: I know what you mean, Dad.  
  
Snap: As do I.  
  
Zeig: Where do you two wanna go?  
  
Dart:Not sure.  
  
Snap: Me either but I am defiantly not going wherever Shana and Leena are.  
  
Dart:Hear, Hear!  
  
Zeig: What about Rose?  
  
Dart:That too is a negative. She is in pretty deep thought.  
  
Zeig:Hmm? Well then where could we go?  
  
Snap:How about we go watch the peaceful sea again?  
  
Zeig:Nah I got bored with that.  
  
Just then Snap realizes that night has fallen. He then remembers leena's promise from that morning.  
  
Snap:Actually I do know where I gotta go. See you two later.  
  
Snap runs off to the sleeping quaters. There he finds that Leena and Shana have not moved.   
  
Snap:Leena,I need to talk to you.  
  
Shana:(hurt)But what about me?  
  
Snap:(Fighting the urge to roll his eyes) It is about her dragoon spirit. Something I think she (gets louder)MAY NOT WANT YOU TO HEAR.  
  
Leena:(Catching on quickly) Oh yeah. Sorry Honey I forgot about THAT.  
  
Snap: Well I coldn't.  
  
Leena: Ok let's talk on the crow's nest.  
  
Shana:(gritting teeth again)If you touch him I WILL kill you!  
  
Leena:(Sarcasticly)Like you could.  
  
Snap: Enough you two!  
  
Both girls become quiet and Leena follows Snap to the ladder leading to the crow's nest. When Snap is about to cimb up,Leena stops him.   
  
Leena:(Seductively)Let me go first so you can look up my skirt.  
  
Snap: (defeated again) Whatever  
  
Leena climbs up the ladder and looks down when she is halfway up. To her dissapointment Snap is reading a chart on the wall and not looking at her. When she turns around again, Snap takes another small peek up at her.  
  
Snap:(When Leena is done) Are you done?  
  
Leena: Yeah. Come on up honey.  
  
Snap: Ok (starts to climb up)  
  
Leena:(When Snap reaches the top) Now what was it that you wanted to talk about?  
  
Snap: Exactly what happened last night.  
  
Leena: Oh yeah... Nothing did.  
  
Snap:(relieved) Thank God.  
  
Leena: What you don't think I am good enough? (Tears in her eyes)  
  
Snap:It is not that it is just that if it woulda happened it would not have been right. For you were in your dark form.  
  
Leena:So?  
  
Snap:As I told you before I know about that dragoon spirit. If it would have happened you would not have felt it as you should. Don't get me wrong on that, you would still feel it just after the other side takes over you would forget what it felt like.  
  
Leena: I see (Kisses Snap) Thank you for caring for me.  
  
Leena then walks off and climbs down the ladder. Followed by Snap a few minutes after. Snap walks back to the railing where he sees Dart and Zeig.  
  
Snap:(running up to them) Hey I thought you two said you were ot gonna stare at the sea anymore.  
  
Zeig:(Turning around with a fishing pole in his hands)We're not.  
We're fishing. Wanna join?  
  
Snap: Sure (walks up and grabs the extra pole)  
  
Dart:(tugging on his pole) I gotta big one!   
  
Snap:Need help with it?  
  
Dart:(looking in the water and staring) yeah!  
  
Snap:Why? Can't be that big.  
  
Dart: Oh yeah it is about (A huge serpent rises from the waters with Dart's line leading to its mouth) fifteen feet tall.  
  
Snap: (looking at the serpent) What a catch!  
  
Dart: I would not mind thisone being the one that got away.  
  
Snap: I think it is time for us to transform. Don't you Dart?  
  
Dart: Oh yeah!  
  
Snap and Dart quickly change into their Dragoons. Snap uses his wings to fly above the beast and splits the lance into its double sword. Dart jumps off the ship and flies tothe side of the collosal serpent. His sword wanting the creature's blood so badly. Snap swoop down with the swords in an X formation. But the Serpent moves quickly. Dart takes this advantage to slash at it himself but it does hardly any damage. Snap looks towards Dart and the grey dragoon nods. Snap connects the swords and thrusts his free hand into the cannon. Then both warriors aim the cannons at the beast. As both of them erupt the Serpent is turned to vapors. After this Both boys land back on the ship.  
  
Dart: He was kinda strong skinned.  
  
Snap: Ya and fast!  
  
Dart:(to Zeig) Dad why didn't you transform?  
  
Zeig: I knew you two could handle it.  
  
Snap: He has got a point.  
  
Dart: true. Ok let's hit the sack.  
  
Snap: (yawning) Good idea!  
  
All of the guys go to the beds and sleep peacefully until two that morning when a few screams are heard. 


	12. Chapter 12: Shana is locked up for a yea...

Here I go again another chapter of the New Crisis.  
  
Snap: What the ??? (Grabbing his swords)  
  
Dart:(To Zeig) What was that dad?  
Zeig: I have no idea son.  
  
Snap: We better go check it out.  
  
Dart: Yeah.  
  
All of the guys run out of the room. They run towards the girls' room and peek inside. The girls are sitting on their bed wondering about the noise. Snap shuts the door loudly. Next the guys run up to the decks. There they see it. A Dragoon over the water in black and green armor. The Armor itself was emitting the screams.  
  
Snap: Dragoon of the Screaming Dragon!  
  
Dart: What?  
Snap: It uses deadly sounds against its enimies and the wearer automatically goes crazy from the first time they put it on.   
  
Zeig: It is truly a deadly dragoon!  
  
Snap: Ya, but not as deadly as mine and Dart's.  
  
Dart:(happy at the last statement) Let's go.  
  
Snap: Right!  
  
Zeig: Before he destroys the ship.  
  
All three change into thier Dragoon armor and rush at the Screaming Dragoon with their swords. Snap barely misses and Dart slashes at the Spirit on the armor. Zeig flies over both of them and slashes don on the enemy dragoon. He misses his mark as the screamer moves to the side. It starts to power up its bow/harp type weapon.  
  
Snap: Gotta stop him now!  
  
Shana moves out onto the deck and looks at the fight. Then the black and green dragoon uses its Screaching Harp attack and Shana is knocked out cold.  
Snap and the others shielded their ears at that last atack and were now ready to cut him down.  
  
Snap:(Equipping the cannon)Plasma!  
The light shines and the sun fills the sky even though it is only two in the morning. The pillar of fire races from the cannon to the Dragoon and up to the newly awakened sun. Then it races down again and smashes into the screaming psyco. Dart follows suit with the Divine Dragoon Cannon. And the Screaming Dragoon is toast!  
  
Snap: Good thing that is over!  
  
Dart: Ya!  
  
Zeig:(looking down at the deck)Umm Guys I think Shana was hit during the battle.  
  
Dart: Why do you say that?  
  
Snap: Well Shana is a lttle weird but I don't think even she would fall asleep in the middle of the deck.  
  
Dart:(looks where the other two already are) Damn! Why couldn't she stay in bed!  
  
Snap and Zeig:(Fly down and Carry Shana to bed) Shut up!  
  
Dart:Ok (shuts up)  
  
They carry Shana to her room. When they open the door the other girls in the room just gasp.   
  
Rose: What happened?  
  
Snap: Shana is insane now and will be for some time.  
  
Rose: How?  
  
Snap: Screaming Dragoon ring a bell.  
  
Rose: I see.  
  
Zeig: What are we gonna do with her?  
  
Snap:Lock her up until we get to town then take her to the assylum. If she stays with us then it would be a problem. She would try to kill us all. And with me the way I am she would end up dead within two days.  
  
Dart:(entering the room)So where are we gonna lock her up at?  
  
Snap: Let me think.  
  
Zeig: What about the engine room?  
  
Snap: If we put her there we are gonna have to chain her up. Other wise she would tear apart the engine.  
  
Dart: But we don't have any chains?  
  
Snap: I know. None of us had planned on taking a hostage.  
  
Rose: Damn! From now on I WILL be better prepared.  
  
Dart: Me too.  
  
Snap: Chains woulda slowed us down anyway.  
  
Dart: Damn that is true!  
  
Snap: This is a boat for Soa's Sake they have got to have a chain somewhere.   
  
Dart: Yeah like the ones the use to lift the really heavy cargo up into the boat.  
  
Snap: Exactly (To Zeig) You watch her while we get a chain.  
  
Zeig: Why me?   
  
Snap: Well I can't if you know what I mean. And I know that if I leave her with Dart he will throw her overboard. Rose has never been much on taking bullshit either. You are the calmes person here no matter what.  
  
Zeig:(Realizing logic)Guess you're right. Ok I will watch her but don't take too long.  
  
Snap: Ok come on guys let's go find someting to hold her.  
  
Snap,Dart,Rose, and Leena leave. THey all go to the commodore.  
  
Snap: Does this boat have any small chains on it?  
  
Puler: Yes there is a small chain up on the crow's nest used for chaining the watcher to the pole incase of bad weather.  
  
Leena: Thanx(Taking off up the ladder)  
  
Snap: Yes We are very grateful.  
  
Leena:(Coming down with the chain wrapped around her chest) Got it!  
  
Snap: Good let's hurry back before she wakes up!  
  
They all rush back to the room where Zeig and Shana are. Once there Snap removes the chain from Leena's chest. She moans as he does this but he does not say a word. He wrapps the chains around Shana hastily and secured them tightly. As he finishes she awakens and goes loco on the chains. They all leave. Snap shuts the door behind them. They are all relieved that it is a sound proof door.  
  
Snap: Just in time  
  
Dart: Yeah man! How long is she gonna be like that?  
  
Snap: About a year  
  
Dart: What?  
  
Rose: yep that is why we must keep her someplace like the assylum.  
  
Dart: Yay! We get to get rid of Shana!  
  
All:It is a dream come true!  
  
Once they reach the shore they carefully remove Shana and Dart and Snap take her to the assylum.  
  
****************************  
Well I did not kill her but I did take Shana out of the story.  
Every one happy? Sorry to those who like Shana but I just don't.  
  
Please R&R it. 


	13. Chapter 13: Haschel joins the quest!

Finally got rid of Shana! Yay! Now to get going on the quest.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Snap and Dart come out of the assylum and look back at it.  
  
Dart: Finally I get rid of her!  
  
Snap: I hear ya there. But it will be too peaceful without her.  
  
Dart: And I am all for peaceful!  
  
Snap: Let's get going back to the ship and meet with the others.  
  
Dart: ok let's go.  
  
Snap and Dart walk back to the ship and into the cafe beside it. There the others are waiting. As soon as they see Dart and Snap they stand up and walk over to them.  
  
Rose: So now that that is done let's go to the Home of Gigantos.  
  
Dart: but then we have to go across the Valley of Zero Gravity!  
  
Snap: No we just fly there in Dragoon form.  
  
Dart: But we don't have enough energy.  
  
Snap: Wrong! The spirits draw thier power off the dragons and all dragons are now back alive. You could stay in Dragoon form all night.  
  
Dart: Cool! (pulls out the Divine Dragoon spirit)  
  
Snap: Not here Dart!  
  
Dart: Why not?  
  
Snap: Hello do you not see the people around us.  
  
Dart: Oh yeah I guess we should get out of town first.  
  
Snap: Exactly!  
  
Rose: Let's go then.  
  
Leena: Yeah honey let's go!  
  
Snap: Follow me. (Leads them outside Donua) Now!  
  
All five of them change into Dragoon armor and fly towards the Home of Gigantos. Once they arrived they were amazed at how much it had changed. All of the buildings had been rebuilt and more added to them. People cluttered the stone streets and many markets had been opened. At the far end one could see a dojo with a sign that read "Rogue School. Where the best of the TRUE martial artists learn."  
  
Dart: Damn! They rebuilt this place pretty well.  
  
Snap: I'll say! I never imagined this place being like this.  
  
Rose: And I'll bet it was mainly because of Haschel and Kongol.  
  
Zeig: I agree. Only two as determined as them could have done something like this.  
  
Snap: Enough chat.let's look around for those two.  
  
Dart: Shouldn't be too hard I bet Haschel is an the dojo.  
  
Snap: Well then what are we waiting for.  
  
Dart: Come on then! (runs through the crowd to the dojo)  
  
Snap: Right behind ya!(running equally fast to the same place)  
  
Rose:(To Zeig)Those two have too much energy. (begins to walk to the dojo)  
  
Zeig: Ya but it is so fun to watch them. I never figured that Snap would be so.....So...?(follows Rose)  
  
Rose: Childish...So much like Dart.  
  
Zeig: No so energetic. I figured the great Snap would be like a Soldier ready for battle at all times.  
  
Rose: And who is to say that this is not an act to fool those that might think that he is not prepared. Snap is one of the wisest people I know and he is also a great strategist. He makes you think that he is an average person but that boy could do anything he wants.  
  
Zeig: I see and how do you know so much about young Snap there?  
  
Rose:(blushing) After you died and I became the Black Monster I met Snap for the first time and we actually became lovers for a while. But that was long ago.  
  
Zeig: I see...  
  
The two left behind had finally reached the dojo where Snap and Dart were waiting.  
  
Dart: About time you two showed up.  
  
Snap: Yeah man we were waiting for a whole fifteen minutes.  
  
Rose: Well we old folk do not like to rush.  
  
Snap: Hah! I am about 8000 years older than you and watch me burn the stones.  
  
Rose: But you are still young at heart. A side-effect of having no child hood.  
  
Snap: True. Anyway let's go see this Dacherl dude.  
  
Dart: Huh? His name is Haschel.  
  
Snap: Hasher?  
  
Dart: NO Haschel!  
  
A muscular man walked out of the dojo and looked at the wondering dragoons.  
  
Man: What do you want? Wait I know you!(looks at Dart) Dart!  
  
Dart: Haschel. How are you?  
  
Haschel: huh? How am I? Will you give me a hug? I have not seen you in eight years. (steps up and bear hugs Dart)  
  
Dart: Has..sc.el..I nee..d a...i.r.!  
  
Haschel: huh? Oh sorry. (Lets Dart go) What are you doing here?  
  
Dart: (pointing to Snap) This is Snap. And I will let him tell you the story.  
  
Snap: Let's go in and sit down first.  
  
Haschel: Ok follow me. (leading them into the Dojo and into a dining area)  
  
Once in the dining room they all sat down.  
  
Haschel: So what's up?  
  
Snap: A new evil had risen and I need to unite the Dragoons. We call this threat Evil.  
  
Haschel: I see. And your dragoon spirit tells you to do this?  
  
Snap: Yes! How did you know?  
  
Haschel: Mine has been giving me some weird felling as of late as if this is not where I am to be.  
  
Snap: Then you understand the urgency of our quest.  
  
Haschel: Yes and I will join you on this journey. And I will wager that Kongol will as well.  
  
Snap: Thank you. Let's us go get Kongol and leave to get Meru and Miranda.  
  
Haschel: Ok follow me. (leads them out of the dojo and into the shrine at the very end of town. Then down into the secret room of the shrine.)  
  
There sat a giant man wearing yellow armor.  
  
Haschel: Kongol it is time to go.  
  
Kongol: He has come?  
  
Haschel: Yes the messenger of the dragons has came.  
  
Dart:(To Snap) Who are they talking about?  
  
Snap: Me! They have actually transformed recently and thier Dragoon spirit has warned them of my arrival.  
  
Haschel: Yes and now Evil has much less of a chance to thrive.  
  
Kongol: Me kick Evil butt!  
  
Snap: Yes well it will still take all we got but Evil must perish!  
  
Dart: So let's get going!  
  
Kongol: Wait! I think it would be better if I stayed here. I smell a foul wind fom nort of here.mispelled on purpose. This is Kongl we are talking about here.  
  
Snap: I see. I too feel that you should stay guard. But be Careful that Wind is stronger than you may think.  
  
Kongol: But I am warrier of Gigantos. I beat hem.  
  
Snap: Ok but do be careful for we will have to call on you later.  
  
Kongol: Kongol promise he no will die!  
  
Snap: Ok then let's get back and leave on the boat to go pick up Miranda.  
  
Dart: Ok I'll race ya Snap!  
  
Snap: You're on!  
  
The two step infront of the dojo and point towards a clear path for the exit of town. They were still in Dragoon so they need not worry about changing. They looked towards each other and nodded. Then they took off down the path and when they got to the stairs they flew up into the air. Rose and the other two followed suit and flew away.  
  
*******************************  
  
Now the Dragoons can fly around alot more.  
  
Yay! 


	14. chapter 14 beginning of vampiric problem...

Ok this is gonna sound bad but i tought this story wa done. I came here today and it is nowhere close to the end. so here I go again. I still need more origianl characters. and I am truly sorry to those who liked this story about a year ago but I did not finish it. SOORRRYY.   
____________________________________________  
Back on the boat again and sailing towards Serdio. Shana is gone now so Leena is the only one with Snap. Rose is back in the engine room really thinking on something.Dart and Zeig are talking of dart's mother and crying. Haschel is trying to practice but he was told to stop when one of his attacks knocked the boat off course and added another seven days to the trip.   
Snap gets up and looks at the still sleeping Leena on the bunk under his. He smiles ad leaves the room.   
  
Snap: (thinking) Do I really want to go thru that again. My last day with Rose still hurts to be remembered and that was 900 years ago.   
  
Snap walks up to the hugging father and son.  
  
Snap: yo what ya two up to?  
  
Dart: (breaking hug) Oh hey Snap. Father was just telling me of mother since it is hard to remember her.  
  
Snap: Oh, sorry to break the family moment.  
  
Zeig: Don't worry about it. (smiles remembering) You are my son too remember?  
  
Snap: (laughs) Yes father I remember.  
  
all: laugh  
  
Snap sits on the floor and against the railing. He pulls his blue katana and a red rag and starts to clean and sharpen the sword. Dart pulls out his sword and mimics snap.  
  
Dart: this is almost where we was before when we hit the ghost ship.  
  
Snap: ghost ship? you must mean the Kaiser King. It was attacked by the black monster hundreds of years ago.  
  
Dart: I know that rose is the black monster. You dont have to hide it.  
  
Snap: K. Those people that she killed back then were stuck between life and death and forced to be wraiths.  
  
Dart: Is that what always happens when a dragoon kills a human?  
  
Snap: Only if the human was innocent. It is because the soul never accepts that they were killed by thier aincent protectors, the Dragoons.   
  
Dart: uh huh. interesting. As dragoons how long do we live?  
  
Snap: as long as you want as long as you kill something or someone. Dragoons are on a way like Vampires. We feed on those that fall before us. It cannot be seen but the dead spirit of those we kill is devoured by our armor.  
  
Dart: That is creepy.  
  
Snap: yes i agree and I am forced to watch it where as you cannot see it.  
  
Dart: How can you see it?  
  
Snap: I am accursed. I am a being that never should have existed. I am a rebel of Soa.   
  
Dart: beucz you are a huwing.  
  
Snap: yes. Soa never intended any breeding across the races. but love will sometimes change even the will of gods.  
  
Dart: You wanna go fishing again?  
  
Snap: sure I just hope that you dont catch another damn serpent.  
  
Zeig: Especially not one with hard skin like the last.  
  
Snap: Hear, hear. that thing was tough.  
  
Dart: or maybe we should practice again?  
  
Zeig: I like that idea.  
  
Snap: me too.  
  
Haschel overheard and made himself known.  
  
Haschel: as would I.  
  
Snap: but you don't use swords hasher.  
  
Hashel: MY NAME IS HASCHEL! NOT HASHER! FOR THE LAST TIME!  
  
Snap: (uncovering his ears) OK ok calm down. Do you have a nick name I can call you. I can not seem to get it right.  
  
Haschel: very well call me thunder.  
  
Snap: Ok thunder. I would let you practice but you don't use swords.  
  
Haschel: I can use any weapon. but I am poor and cannot afford a sword.  
  
Snap: you are not poor. You have all that money from your quest with Dart.  
  
Haschel: used to make the dojo.  
  
Snap: good point.  
  
Dart: what about Kongol's?  
  
Snap: another good point.  
  
Haschel: used to make new shrine to his brother and other Gigantos heroes.  
  
Snap: Yet another good point.  
  
Dart: would you stop with the "good point" crap. It gets on my nerves.  
  
Snap: you have another good point.   
  
Dart: Argh! you are impossible!  
  
Zeig: another good point. (laughs)  
  
Dart: Not you too father.  
  
Snap: I was trying to get on your nerves Dart. And it worked. I am sorry but this boat ride is no fun at all so I decided to pick on you. But now that is boring.  
  
Dart: why I oughta!  
  
Snap: But you Notta.  
  
Dart: (calming down) Anyway you are right fishing seems boring. practicing seems boring. I CAN NOT BELIEVE I SAID THAT!  
  
Snap: Neither can I.  
  
Zeig: Me either.   
  
Haschel gets tired of standing so sits on a bucket close to them. But then he feels something nip at his butt.  
  
Haschel: OW! (jumpsof bucket. the back of his pants have a hol in them.) What in the name of Lee Bruce!? (bruce lee swiched. Martial arts god in the story. Pronouncer LEE BRUCEY)  
  
Snap: (laughing) you sat onthe bucket that Dart put his fish in. One of the fish was pirahna.  
  
Dart: yeah! that damn thing was viscous.  
  
Haschel: I can tell! damn thing ruined my fave pants!  
  
Snap: If Shana was still here she could sew them but neither of the girls on the boat now want to sew anything.  
  
Haschel: Damn! Women are always supposed to sew! It is an unwritten law! ( i turned haschel into a sexist. Like Wufei.)  
  
Snap: actually in some nations it is written.  
  
Haschel:then we must go to ine of them and get a woman to sew my pants. Whatever happened to that weird flying thing we got before?  
  
Dart: he went home at the end of the journey. What was his name anyway?  
  
Haschel: I can't remember. you were the only one he would listen to.  
  
Dart: and he was so friendly.  
  
Snap: Ok I have heard of said flying thing but not name so I have no clue.  
  
Zeig: I forgot as well.  
  
Haschel: How long can we fly in Dragoon?  
  
Snap: nearly a day. Depends on the dragons you get power from. Me and Dart could already be at Lohan and be back in about an hour.  
  
Haschel: Then why don't you?  
  
Snap: Staying with the rest to make sure the don't get killed.  
  
Dart: ya! becuz we are the strongest!  
  
Snap: out of these yeah, but the forbidden is even stronger still.  
  
Dart: I wish i could wear the forbidden even for a minute.  
  
Snap: you might do just that. If we can find the forbidden before Evil than it might choose one of us to weild it.  
  
Dart: cool. (kinda nervous for a sec) Did you feel that?  
  
Snap: (alert) yeah and I dont like it.  
  
Zeig: what was it?   
  
Snap: That! (points to a large ship coming at them) The Kaiser!  
  
Dart: but we destroyed it last time.  
  
Snap: not unless you destroyed the vampire who controls it.   
  
Dart: Vampire?!!   
  
Snap: Yes the one who bit me 5000 years ago.  
  
Dart: you are a vampire!? But how you walked in the sun?!  
  
Snap: My wingly side gets rid of that weakness becuase winglies feed of the sun's heat. But yes I am a vampire.  
  
Sanp's eyes glow red and fangs extend. He rushes toward the side of the ship and jumps off and flies to the kaiser king.   
  
Snap: MELPHISTO! YOU DIE HERE! 


	15. Chapter 15: Getting on the Ship

To Flame warrior: Snap is Superman! But don't worry past the stuff he has now he will get nothing new. No he will not wear the forbidden. He can't it can only be worn by a full human. Which he is not. And Snap will have flaws just not yet. I recognize your complaint. I myself hace had it with other authors. but Snap has lived and trained for 1900 years. The vamp part will turn out to be a flaw to just wait.  
___________________________________  
Snap: Melphisto you die here!  
  
Dart: Who is melphisto?! (changed and flying with Snap)  
  
Snap: Dart turn back now! This is my fight!  
  
Dart: We are a team man! We dont fight alone!  
  
Snap: BACK OFF! (Snap launches himself at Dart)  
  
Dart: Ugh! (after falling a ways he comes back and still follows snap)  
  
Snap: I MEAN IT DART! BACK OFF!  
  
Dart: NO WAY! YOU DONT GET TO HAVE ALL THE FUN!  
  
SNAP: YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! MELPHISTO CAN CONTROL ME TO MAKE ME ATTACK YOU! HE IS MY SIRE!  
  
Dart: Then I'll just have to do this.  
  
Dart flies right up to Snap and hits him with the side of his sword with all his stregnth. Snap is KO'ed. Dart grabs him and keeps flying. After a few more minutes he lands on the humungous ship and sets Snap down on the deck. Zeig flies over and lands beside his son.  
  
Zeig: What is going on!?  
  
Dart: It appears that some of those old fairy tales are true. Snap is a vampire. and this Melphisto guy is his master..er um Sire.  
  
Zeig: I see but if Snap is a Vampire then how is he out in the sun.  
  
Dart: Not sure. MAybe becuz of his blood.  
  
Zeig: Yes it is unique. A huwing is against all rules taught by those that believe in Soa.  
  
Dart: Anyway we need to take care of this Melphisto Guy before Snap awakens.  
  
Zeig: I am gonna run back and get the others.   
  
Dart: Ok dad! C ya!  
  
___________________  
This has got to be my shortest chapter yet. Anyway. Any more peeps wanna be a char in it? 


End file.
